Strange Occurrences
by Sweeney7760
Summary: Cat Valentine never let anything haunt her, she lived in her own world that no one could contaminate... That was until she met the strange boy with the puppet. After that moment, Caterina's life would never be the same. High school setting with a twist. Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter One **

Moments, described quite simply as a very brief period of time that one experiences. Moments, they occur so often and at such a speed that they pass by the naked eye without so much a second glance. Normally they are so mundane, so mind-numbingly normal that you do not waste your time dwelling on them. But sometimes, if they are interesting enough, they manage to catch your attention ever so slightly, enough that you will actually take a minute to decipher what exactly is occurring.

It's at that exact moment that you wished you hadn't.

For Cat Valentine, she didn't like to waste the precious capacity in her conscious to reside on experiences, she had a short fuse. For an instant she would find herself enthralled by an object or a person, but her mind was like a jigsaw puzzle, that one object would make her think of another and then she was lost. Rambling enthusiastically about an experience, she would locked another piece of the puzzle together which made her connect another experience. It was a never–ending circle for the young girl, one which she never got tired of.

She had a rigorous morning routine which she liked to stick to at all times. At half six on the exact second she would bounce out of bed, she hated sitting still, even in sleep her body refused to stay still. Her mother used to tell as a toddler when she put Cat down to sleep she would stay and watch, because she was frightened that Caterina would accidentally suffocate herself with all of her movements. She would lie on her back, then as quick as a bolt of lightning she would flip onto her stomach, her bottom arched skywards as she drooled on the blankets. Over the course of the night she would twist and turn her body in odd shapes and by the end of the night she would find herself lying at a different section on the bed than the one she started in. Today when she woke up, her head felt fuzzy, her vision blurred as she blinked several times to get it in focus. Half of her body was out of the bed, the tips of her scarlet hair was grazing the soft cream carpet below. Rising, the blood that had drained to her head over the course of her night rush back down, as if the veins in her body were pulling it back with haste.

Joyously she sprang over to her bathroom and continued the routine, showering she lathered her skin in her usual strawberry lotion, then washed her hair with the usual shampoo, which smelt like raspberries. She liked to clutch the remaining shampoo that remained on her hands and slap them together, sending suds and bubbles floating around the steam filled shower. She giggled with delight at them before they exploded into droplets, she would repeat the process until exactly seven minutes had passed. Then Caterina would turn the shower off and jumped out, grabbing a red towel in the process.

Cat loved the colour red, everyday she wore something red, you could not necessarily see it all of the time but it was there. Hastily towelling off, she wrapped up her damp hair in a towel expertly and bounced back into her room. Switching on her television she chortled along with the cartoons that she watched each morning, she shouted back at the television when the narrator demanded.

"Yellow, the colour is Yellow!" she happily replied to the cheery man on the television as he held up a picture of a cute cartoon lion.

Drying her hair, styling and changing normally took the girl about twenty minutes. She was a quick mover, sometimes it surprised even her. Her hands seemed to blur together as they flew across her face, lining her lids with black eyeliner and blotting her cheeks with blusher. Today she was sporting a short white dress with little red heels. Smiling at her reflection in the long mirror on the back of her door she glanced at the clock; 6.47 on the dot. Swinging her arms she merrily skipped down the staircase and picked up her cat in the process, her little black bundle she called Merlin. Her meowed at her as she swung him around, pretending he was a air craft, as she zoomed into the kitchen.

Her brother was already sitting at the table, munching on cereal; it was about the only thing he would eat. Setting down her little cat beside his overflowing bowl, she poured herself a bowl of cereal, filled with all the ingredients Cat loved, sugar being the main one.

"Hey, hey!" she called over to her brother as she joined him at the table, "Did you know that today is the first official day of spring? That means there is going to be new cute baby animals at the zoo!" she rambled excitedly as her brother looked at her darkly.

"Cat you will be seventeen in a week." He regarded, "Will you ever learn to grow up."

Her bottom lip dropped as she glanced back at his cold stare, "Why are you so mean to me?!"

Screwing his eyes up, he rubbed them exasperating as he shook his head, "Don't get upset Cat." He avoided her gaze as he stared down at his bowl, "They kicked me out of my anger support group, yesterday. That's why I'm particularly irate today."

"Why?" Caterina asked, her bad mood had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, she glanced down at her nails and smiled, today she had dawn little yellow smiley faces on them to amuse her. It was working.

"Because I was too angry." He replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh." Was all Caterina said as before she began munching on her breakfast, "Then maybe you should start taking the medication the nice doctor put you on."

Her brother stiffened, a spoon full of cereal hovering by his lips as he powerfully muttered, "No."

"But they may help—" she began, squealing slightly as his hand slammed down on the table, making the vase of flowers in the centre shudder.

"No they numb my senses." He started as he rose from the table throwing his bowl in the sink, "They make me weak." He spat out as his dark eyes stared down at the shards of the flower patterned bowl in the sink.

Caterina rose as she glanced at the clock, 7.01, she was one minute behind schedule. Gasping she grabbed her backpack.

"Fighting with you is not a part of my routine!" she said as she pulled him into a hug, she felt him lightly tap her back, that was the most affection she ever got from her temperamental brother, "Bye!" she cheerfully called back as she rushed out the door and into the LA heat.

As she skipped down the road, making the relatively short journey to her school she thought about her family as she shoved her music player headphones into her ears. People though the Valentines were a peculiar family, well the children were at least. Caterina parents were normal, if she knew what that even meant. They had regular jobs, Emily Valentine was a dentist while her father, Frank Valentine was a banker. They paid their taxes on time, made them all have dinner together each night so they could talk about their days and they were firm but fair with their children, all around they were just... Normal. It was the children people worried about, over the past seven years the Valentine's had over ten different next door neighbours, the others surrounding their little house placed bets on how long the new ones would last. You see, Cat's older brother was... unpredictable. But he was not dangerous, at least not to Caterina, she seemed to be the only one who could keep him grounded and she loved him more than anyone else in the whole world. To Cat her brother was just misunderstood, it was not his fault he had a bad temper and that he liked to make explosions happen in his room. Every time an explosion occurred Cat would rush over to his room, the door that was plastered with "keep out" signs and words that were too foul for her innocent lips. She would pound on the door asking him to let her in, and every time he would open the door a slither, just so one golden-brown eye was visible. He would mumble that he was fine, and then slam the door in her face.

Then there was Caterina herself, she had psychological problems, well according to the court-ordered psychiatrist she had problems. Just because over three years ago, a pair of police officers had found her one night in the park across the street in her underwear drawing strange shapes in the dirt, that was reason enough to believe that she was strange. She did not see it, she was only young and she did not want to age, the thought of not being able to play with her toys or watch cartoons anymore scared her; responsibility frightened her. So therefore, she never took responsibility for her actions. Countless times her psychiatrist had asked her why she thought it was appropriate for a thirteen year old girl to sit in the park at midnight, barely dressed and mumbling incoherently to herself and every time Caterina came up with the same answer: It's what every fibre in her body told her to do... well okay, even she would admit that maybe she could have been more clothed when she went to the park. But she was wearing a dressing gown, it had got snagged in a branch and in the darkness she could not find it. Cat knew that her therapist did not like her very much, she gave her no direction to find the cause of Caterina's problems, but Cat did not care, she liked being strange, if feeling this strange made her happy then why should she stop?

Spinning around in a circle she squealed as she approached the familiar Hollywood Arts building. She loved school so much and she hated weekends, in that respect she could see why people thought she was strange; no sane teenager liked education. Bursting through the door she skipped over to her locker and used her special lock she had installed, hitting the right note would open the door. Singing into the locker it sprang open and she clapped with delight. Grabbing her theatre text book, she closed over her locker and sat, cross-legged on the floor below it. Tapping on her phone consistently she giggled as she sent a cow flying through space in her new game; _Space Cows_. She pouted when she lost, her cow tumbling off the screen, his eyes now replaced with two "x" marks.

"Poor cow." She mumbled as she threw her phone into her backpack.

Leaning against the lockers she watched as the corridors began to fill with different students, they all greeted each other warmly, some set down large speaker and began to dance to the music that flooded out of them. Crowds would form around them and cheer in admiration. Other students where frantically scribbling down late homework or learning lines for the upcoming play, Caterina spotted one of the seniors, Trina Vega, push over one of the lesser liked students causing him to fall down the staircase, his limbs where splayed out like a starfish by the time he reached the bottom; a usual incident for Sinjin Van Cleef. Caterina frowned as she glanced at the side door beside her locker, waiting for her friends to walk through the door.

Finally a raven haired girl with a habitual sour expression stormed in, a cold wind seemed to follow her as she stomped over to her pointy, scissor-covered locker. Forcing it open she slammed some books in and yelped in surprise as Cat, pounced over like, well like a cat, and wrapped her paper-thin arms around the pale Goth's leg.

"Hi Jadey!" she cried as Jade West tried to walk away, dragging Cat along the relatively clean laminated floor, "This is like a rollercoaster ride!"

"Beck!" she screeched, "Can you get our pet off of me!" she demanded as her boyfriend walked over to the pair.

Beck was by far the nicest boy that Cat had ever met, she liked him because he was patient with her, he listened to all of her stories about her brother and laughed at her unending lists of randoms facts. As a couple she liked Beck and Jade, even though they were like combining oil and water. They constantly had different opinions and Jade always accused him of cheating on her. She would never admit it to anyone but Cat knew that when it came to Beck she was vulnerable. He was the only one who could calm her down. Kissing Jade on the cheek, he smiled lovingly at her before leaning down to balance on his knees.

"Hey kitty." He said warmly as he looked the redhead in her deep brown eyes, "Do you mind getting off Jade? I heard they are selling cotton candy in Sikowitz's room today."

Immediately Cat scrambled to her feet and bounded away from the pair, "Yay! I love candy!" she screamed as she rushed around the corner, "Tori, André there is candy!" she told them as she sped past them.

It was when she raced around the corner that Caterina had her moment, the one that she just could not easily forget about. Not paying attention she ran straight into a boy, one that she had never seen before. Together they toppled to the ground, Cat landing on his surprisingly firm stomach. He groaned as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slid her from him. For a moment, their eyes met and Caterina gasped at the intense brown of his eyes, they were a kaleidoscope of colour, as each second past they changed, from brown, with speckles of green, purple, red, blue... it seemed endless. Then she noticed the gentle curve of his cheekbones that defined his face, if you followed them they led down to his plush red lips, that Cat instantly found appealing. She stammered trying to think of something to say, which surprised her, she _always_ had something to say. Without saying a word the boy grabbed something that had been thrown away from them in the collision, which she now realised was a puppet. Rising to his feet, the boy walked away, not even offering to help Cat to her feet.

Tori ran to her side and leaned over her, "Are you okay Cat?" she asked, her voice thick with concern as she pulled the small girl up, setting her carefully on her feet.

"Did you know the most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was $1.3 million?" she replied as she smoothed down her dress that had ridden slightly up her thigh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tori responded, her voice amused as she gestured to the door down the hall, "You coming to Sikowitz's class. I heard a rumour that there is cotton candy there."

Cat could not keep her eyes from the boy who was walking away from them, who was he? She could not place a name to his face. So many questions plagued her mind as she let Tori turn her around and led her into her next class. She was disappointed when she arrived to find that there was no candy. A ploy, she had only just realised, to pry her away from Jade. Quietly she took her seat and rummaged through her bag for her toy. Pulling out Mr. Purple, she clutched the giraffe in her arms and stared at the door, wondering if the unknown boy would burst into the room and make himself known to her.

Caterina Valentine never let small things possess her, her mind was filled with cotton clouds and bright colours, things that made it difficult to focus. But this moment had rebelled against her normal routine, she only half-listened to Sikowitz's teaching, occasionally throwing out an obscure comment to try and quell her thoughts. But she found that she could not stop.

She could not stop thinking about the boy with the puppet.

* * *

**Yes I know, what are you doing you have two stories going on that you have yet to finish! But I had an idea and I just had to write it down before I forgot about it. So, I do not know when this will be continued. But rest assured that I will finish all of my stories you know that I will!**

**But at the moment while I want to continue Lady and the Scamp I am not inspired by it, and I want to do it justice, instead of writing terrible chapters.**

**Anyway yes I am actually trying to keep them in character this time! With a twist of course, this will not be a normal high school story! There is so many of them that I would be worried that I would just be stealing ideas!**

**And as you know, or maybe don't know if you are new to me, if so hello! That I hate titles, I am terrible at titles so if I think of a better one it will be changed! :P**

**Anyway, please read and review! **

**Love you all, xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosion

**Chapter Two**

"Okay class!" Mrs. Barker, Cat's costume design teacher said, her voice alight with excitement as she floated around the room, watching as some of the students began to quickly dot down ideas and sketch. while others rushed to choose their fabrics and textiles.

"This final costume will count as 50% of your final grade." She warned as she pointed to the screen, "As described above, this is a costme for you so your measurements have to be exact, if you make them too big... I suppose that gives you an excuse to over-eat. The theme is "something sweet", so it can be anything you want, as long as you stick with the theme. Please be creative! When you finish stand on top of the podium and hit the buzzer."

The sound of an air-horn indicated the beginning of the task, "Make me proud!" Mrs. Barker

Caterina adored costume class, she loved the bright colours of the fabric that were lined up in a row at the left side of the classroom, yarns and yarns of it that she could wrap herself up in and pretend she was in her own cocoon. She excelled in this class, and everyone knew it, those who were in this class with Cat detested her because she always finished her costume first and she always received the best grade. They loathed the way she seemed to zip from section to section, cutting her material in one expert swipe of her scissors; she somehow managed to do it with such grace, that the fine satin material did not snag or fray at the edges. Then she would twirl over to the sewing machines, her hands flying over the material as she kept her foot constantly on the pedal, stopping only for a micro-second to cut the thread. Classmates always stopped to watch Cat as she created, they could not understand how she could move so quickly, she was a hummingbird; moving with such grace and agility that she almost seemed to blur as she moved, as if her body was constantly vibrating.

By the time Cat had formed the underlining of her costume, her classmates had only finished their designs. Caterina loved the chosen topic: "Something Sweet", she had an insatiable sweet-tooth, she always had hidden candy, today she had red liquorice stuffed down her bra (but that was only for her, so no one could know about it). Giggling as she plopped herself down on one of the many stools she began to perform some hand-stitching, fastening shreds of emerald, forest, lime, of green chiffon. Grinning down at the shredded skirt she had just created, she laughed delightedly as she continued, her fingers moving even quicker this time as she added more colours; purples, pinks and red.. This dress needed more red.

Her classmates where furious by the time Caterina reached the embellishment table. As usual she was the only one there as she glued small twinkling gems on her dress, opening one of the boxes that held small plastic daisies and posies and stitched them on to the dress. With a squeak of glee she leaped over to the penultimate section: accessories. She grabbed a small plain gold crown and stuck it on her head, diving into the large box that was filled with dressing up treasures that Caterina wished she could take home with her; she found what she was looking for, little green wings and a wand. Soaring over to the little secluded curtains, in a matter of seconds Caterina had thrown on her outfit.

Pulling back the curtain, she smiled as she squealed, "Last section!" to her classmates before bounding over to the makeup section.

She jumped on Tori who was standing by the mirror with the light bulb banner, waiting with a makeup brush in one hand and a palette of eye shadow in another. For every design student there was one make-up student who was taking their exam; which was to do their make-up as commanded by the designer of the costume.

Immediately Cat brought her ears up to Tori and whispered one word before she was forced to stay as still as possible as Tori worked on her face. Bolting her eyes shut she twisted her hands together as she waited.

"Hey Tori." She began; trying to strike up a conversation just as Tori was about to waiting to apply the pastel coloured lipstick, "Did you know the elephant is the only mammal with four knees?"

"That's very interesting Cat." Tori replied patiently, as if she was talking to a child. She scrunched her eyes together in concentration, "Just keep still while I apply your eyelashes."

Cat yelped opened her eye slightly and saw the small tube of glue, reminding her of their horrible ordeal that occurred a few months ago. Tori smiled when she noticed the redhead's apprehension.

"Don't worry." She reassured her as she pressed the eyelash to her closed eye, "This will easily come off."

As soon as the last eyelash was applied, Tori beamed proudly at her work as she clasped her hands together, "You are done!"

Cat's eyes flashed open and she gazed in the mirror, she gasped at her reflection and beamed her smile all white teeth and gums, "I love it! Thank you Tori."

Leaping over to the podium she slammed down on the buzzer, screaming, "finished." as she threw her arms up in the air, expecting to a shower of coloured confetti to rain down on her.

Some of the class members cursed under their breaths at the tiny eccentric girl as she twirled around on the podium, the streams of material flying out around her as intended.

"Cat, will you explain to the class what you are attempting to depict." Mrs. Barker urged, as she watched from the back of the classroom.

"I am a fairy of course." Caterina answered as she swished her wand merrily through the air, "I bring peace to everyone with love and candy!"

Then she pulled out a piece of red liquorice from her bra and chewed on it, before turning a scarlet colour, "I most definitely do not have red liquorice stuffed in my bra."

Mrs. Barker clapped for Cat as she approached the podium, the class joined in with scattered applauses, "Well done Caterina!" she praised as she studied the dress closer, "The stitching is flawess, it fits you perfectly and it demonstrates the traits of a fairy very obviously."

Caterina finishing her liquorice, swallowed before replying, "So I got my A?" she asked, as she bounced up and down on the spot.

Mrs. Barker nodded, "Of course you did, to finish this in under thirty minutes is... astounding, I have never seen anything like this before." She mused as she handed Caterina her card with her marks on it. The bell sounded, marking the end of another period.

"Okay that's lunch." Mrs. Barker announced as the students fled to the door, "Those who haven't finished their costumes I expect you back here after to complete them!" she barked as they all piled out of the classroom.

"Yay lunch!" she squealed as she jumped from the podium and rushed out of the classroom, shouting a fleeting goodbye as she ignored Mrs. Barker's question about whether she was going to change out of her costume.

Of course she was not going to change out of her new dress-up costume, not when it made her look this cute anyway, she pranced around the halls of Hollywood Arts handing out pieces of liquorice to those she passed, after receiving her A she was feeling much more generous with her treats. Spinning around, students had to swerve to avoid crashing into her. But most knew to avoid Cat when she was loose in the halls... apart from that boy with the puppet.

She pouted as she abruptly stopped spinning, that boy had overpowered her thoughts once again; she thought she had expelled him from her mind after they played improv in Sikowitz's class. But like a foul smell, he was back and more forceful than ever. Before she made her way to the asphalt café to sit with Tori and Jade she slipped into the Hollywood Arts girl's bathrooms and was surprised to see that every single artistically painted cubical was empty. Moving quickly over to the mirror she glanced at the makeup Tori had created and smiled, she adored the soft shades of green that surrounded her eyelids, it complimented her eyes; making her eyes a richer shade of brown. The expert brown flicks at the side of her eyes looped and swerved to create a vine image that surrounded her eyes like a mask. But what amused Cat the most was the elaborate lashes that looks like small fluttering feathers when she blinked quickly.

Then something that Caterina could only describe as strange occurred, her forefinger began to burn, bringer the finger to her mouth, she sucked on it in an attempt to cool it, but that only made it burn more intensely. It felt as though a million tiny knives where poking at this single finger. The intensity of the burn made her jerk her hand away.

Then the piping started to speak to her. That is the only way she could explain it, they began to groan and croak, the noises getting louder and louder. Caterina turned around just in time to see the room explode, water shooting out of the toilets and soaring from the taps. She screamed as the room began to quickly fill with water, she felt feet slipping as she crossed the tiles to the exit. Pulling the door open; she rushed out of the room as a small puddle began to form in the halls of Hollywood Arts.

Lane the guidance counselor was standing in the halls when he saw a drenched Caterina exit the bathroom, her face covered as she tried to save her pretty makeup.

"Cat!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side, "What happened?"

The girl squeaked, "Pipes exploded, not my fault" as she ran away to the asphalt café; she would not take responsibility for the faulty facilities in Hollywood Arts. Rushing out the doubles door, she found Tori and Jade sitting at the usual table; Tori was munching on a salad, a piece of lettuce sticking out her mouth as she chewed like a rabbit, while Jade had donned a pair of sunglasses as she sipped on her forth coffee of the day. Cat didn't like it when you could not see Jade's eyes; it meant that you did not know how angry she was until she attacked you.

Collapsing beside them she sighed deeply before meekly saying, "Hi." Her wet red hair dripping onto the table as she looked down, "Oh I forgot to get food." she mumbled as she stared at the table.

Just then Sinjin passed by the table, his eyes trained on Jade, Cat bounced up and swiped his tray, "Thanks Sinjin, I love chicken salad." She said happily as she handed him some money and sat back down. Neither of the girls' said anything, they merely rolled their eyes at their peculiar friend.

"Cat." Tori began after she swallowed a mouth of leaves, "Why are you soaking?"

"Oh there was an explosion in the bathroom, all of the water in the toilets where like fireworks, only instead of lots of colours there was only gross, dirty water." She paused, "Hey did you know—"

"Cat, no one wants to hear another fact about animals." Jade replied sharply as she stormed away to Festus' grub truck.

Tori glanced sympathetically at Cat, whose lip had just dropped, she sighed heavily, "Do you want to finish your fact?"

"No." Cat mumbled as she took a bite of her stolen lunch, "That's okay."

"So the toilets just... exploded?" Tori asked her eyebrows arched sceptically.

Cat merely shrugged, "That's what happened." She spotted André who was carrying over his electric keyboard and grinned, "Tori there's André!"

"I can see him sweetie." Tori said as she smiled at him, "Hey. What up with the keyboard?"

Winking at the pair, his lips curled into a grin as he plonked it down on the table, "I have to finish my song but I have no idea what to write it on."

Cat raised her hand, waving her wand manically at André, "Oh! Write it about me!"

He laughed slightly, "Maybe I could write it about you; the little pixie."

Cat's eyes bugged, "Are you implying I am small?" she demanded, a sudden anxiety taking over her.

André placed his head in his hands, "No Cat I was just trying to—"

But she had already focused her attention on something else, or rather someone else. Sitting two tables across from them with a table all to himself, was the mysterious boy from this morning, the one who liked to carry the puppet that was almost a smaller version of himself. She could not believe what she was seeing, when did he arrive? She was certain that he had not been there when she glanced over a matter of seconds ago, and yet he was there, his curious eyes staring at her, and then flicking away quickly when he noticed she was staring back.

Immediately she jumped up from the table and marched over to him, her wings flapping furiously behind her as she sat down at the table. He picked at his food, one hand still firmly grasping his puppet who glared at Cat, his unmoving and never-changing expression making her feel slightly unhinged.

"Hi!" she said as joyfully as she could, but she had to admit that this brooding boy was making feel self-conscious. He did not look up to greet her, his gaze fixed on his pasta based lunch that he was picking at woefully with his fork.

"Em, sorry I bumped into you today!" Trying once more to start a conversation she said, "I'm Cat, what's your name?"

The boy didn't speak and Cat noticed that people around her were beginning to stare at her, it made the tops of her ear scorch with embarrassment. They were all laughing at her because this socially awkward boy refused to acknowledge the biggest oddball to ever walk through the front door of Hollywood Arts High School.

Finally the boy muttered one word, "Robbie."

Cat smiled triumphantly as she dug into her bra, "That's a nice name, do you want a piece of candy?" she asked extended the piece of liquorice to him.

For a moment she thought she saw the side of her mouth tug upwards slightly as he glanced furtively at the piece of food, "No thanks." Was all he had to say as a response.

Caterina sighed as she plopped the piece of candy into her mouth, "Your loss." She mumbled, her words lost to some extent because of the food in her mouth.

A light wrap on her back made her turn around. Swirling her body around she smiled up at Beck, who surprisingly, was not smiling back at her. Instead his eyebrows were woven together, his lips pursed with confusion.

"Cat what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes darting around the lunch tables, everyone was watching them.

"I was just talking to my new friend Robbie!" Cat explained as she gestured to the boy sitting beside her.

"But Cat," Beck looked past the girl, frownig in bewilderment, he leaned over and quietly murmured, "There is no one sitting across from you."

Instantly Cat swivelled around, her eyes widening when she saw the empty space beside her, all that remained was the tub of uneaten pasta. She did not understand it, he was there and he spoke to her.

Standing up from the table, Beck protectively put his arm around his confused little cat as he lead her back to their normal table, as the Hollywood Art students watched on and as far as they were concerned. They were completely convinced that Caterina Valentine had officially lost the plot.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am really enjoying writing this story and I bet I have left you all confused... (As intended) :D**

**So mysterious.**

**Anyway I am tired so I am off to sleep!**

**Bye guys **

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallen

**Chapter Three**

Grabbing a blue pencil, Cat began to fill in the colouring book Jade had just hurled across Tori's living room. This was a common episode for Cat, so much so that she almost looked forward to the moment when Jade would stomp over her bag and pull out Cat's colouring book, the one she kept for when Cat's rambling was just too much for her to handle. Sitting, cross-legged at the coffee table in front of the television Cat began to fill in the whale's stomach. Jade slammed down Cat's pink music player on top of her page, "Listen to this while the grownups chat."

"Kaykay." She mumbled as she stuck the headphones on, the loud music blaring in her ears as the other four members of her group debated in the background.

Ever since this afternoon, the group had been cautious of Cat, someone kept an eye at her at all times. André, who was parked on the small stool by the piano, glanced over towards the redhead, pressing his lips together as he watched the girl hum contently as she continued to colour. Cat had been their friend from the moment she walked in to Hollywood Arts, although at the beginning they were more her carers than friends; they all instantly noticed how innocent and child-like she acted (because honestly, how could you not?) so they agreed that they would protect the girl from those who wanted tried to take advantage of her. When Cat nonchalantly admitted to them that she was arrested when she was thirteen for incident behaviour it had shocked the group, then they realised that maybe Cat was not as innocent as she seemed.

At the moment they were all huddled together, quietly conversing about Cat's behaviour today.

"I just don't get it." André whispered to Beck and Tori, who were listening intently while Jade was staring at the glint of her scissors, clearly more interested in them than her friend's mental health, "Why was she talking herself at that table?"

Tori shrugged, her eyes flicking over to Cat to ensure she was still engrossed in her colouring, "I don't know. Have any of you ever considered that Cat maybe is, you know... schizophrenic?"

Beck jerked his head slightly, agreeing with Tori, "Well it is a possibility. We do know that Cat has to go to therapy each week, maybe she is, maybe that's what makes her kind of loopy. She's never admitted it but it's obvious she is bi-polar."

"Or" Jade interjected, as she shoved her scissors into her pocket, "Maybe Cat just has an imaginary friend. Did it ever occur to you that maybe in her La-La land she has a friend called Robbie? It wouldn't surprise me; she does act like seven year old."

"But Jade" André said, his voice strained, "You have to admit some weird things happened to her today. Like when she came to lunch and she said the bathroom had exploded, which seemed sort of plausible because she was dripping wet. But then when Tori went to check out the bathrooms, there was nothing wrong with them at all, no trace that the toilets had "exploded". He explained; using air quotes to get his point across.

"Exactly" Tori agreed, "Or what about this morning when she rounded the corner and just fell over. It was so weird, it was as if she bounced off of the air, she just toppled forward and then when I went to lift her she just stared in to the distance. You cannot deny that she was worse today than she has ever been."

Jade threw her arms up in exasperation, "Well what do you want to do then Tori?" she asked as she stalked into the kitchen, "Do you want her to be carted off to the mental institution in a white suit?"

Tori's cheek flushed as she glared at Jade, "Of course not." She said defensively, "I just think maybe we should call her brother and tell him to take her to her doctor."

"Has anyone here ever met her brother?" André asked.

As Beck and Jade shook their heads as Tori strode over to kitchen and picked up the house phone. Flicking through the contact numbers until she found Cat's home number, she hit the call button and put the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello" said a very uninterested, deep voice.

"Em- Hi, This is Tori Vega, I am a friends of Cat's, I was wondering if I could speak to" She raked her brain, trying to think if Cat had ever mentioned her brother's name.

"Cat's brother?" he guessed, which made Tori's eyes bulged with surprise.

"How did you know I wanted to speak to him?" She questioned as she clicked the speakerphone button.

"Process of elimination" He replied, Tori could just imagine what he was doing, his jaded tone told her all she need to know: he was rolling his eyes at her as he relaxed on the couch, "When people call up to complain about my sister, they usual ask for me since I am apparently a troublemaker. Guess you want me to pick her up. What did she do this time?"

"Nothing bad" Tori responded, "She is not feeling too well today, we all think it would be in her best interest if she went to see her doctor today."

There was a pause before her brother reply, "She already has an appointment for today. I'll be there in ten."

Then the line cut out and they were left listening to the dial tone, snatching the phone up Jade hit the end call button before jumping on to the red couch. Tori returned over to the piano, leaning over the back of it as André continued to write his song. Handing Tori over the sheet she skimmed over the lyrics and smiled, it seemed André had decided to base his song on Cat's costume after all. For some time the group remained like this; scattered around the room. Beck and Jade were locked together, spending quality time with each other on one of the couches while Tori sang a riff of André's song and it was enjoyable... until Trina stormed down the staircase.

Cat could hear raised voices despite the music that was still banging through her ear drums, glancing around she laughed slightly at Trina Vega, who looked placed cream over her upper lip. Trina Vega was inappropriate and that's what Cat liked about her, she laughed as Trina pointed to her upper lip, she raised her arm up to show an unfurled wax strip, Cat started to snigger even more when the others all looked at Trina with disgust as they recoiled away from the exposed under-arm. Maybe Trina was a little conceited but she did not care what people thought about her, and Caterina had always thought that was an admirable trait to have. Waving at the older Vega sister, she removed her headphones.

"Trina did you know that a parrot's intelligence is comparable to a five-year old child's?" she asked as she skipped over to the piano, her colouring book in her arms.

"Well it seems you and parrots have more in common than I realised." She responded sharply, ignoring the scathing looks that both André and Tori where shooting at her, she continued, "Did your special friend tell you about that?"

A little crease formed between Cat's eyes as she stared at Trina, "Who's my special friend?"

They were literally saved by the bell, Tori visibly relaxed as she rushed to answer the door. The door swung open to reveal a boy that they had never seen before, a boy that literally stole the breath away from both of the Vega sisters' windpipes. Grabbing André's sleeve, Trina hastened to wipe off the bleaching cream from her lip. André grimaced in disgust while Trina regained her composure. She leaned on the piano, flicking her hair out in her face in a way that she must have perceived as seductive, but Cat thought it looked more like she was being prodded with a branding stick.

Tori stammered the words she wanted say seemed to be stuck in her throat. The boy gazed around the room his eyes locking on the small redhead, "Yeah hi I'm Nate, the brother. Come on Cat." He said quickly, he really did not appreciate the way the two girls where staring at him, "Let's go."

Cat gazed around the room at her friend's confused about why they were so shocked by her brother, he was just a person like them, there was nothing strange about him. Grabbing her backpack, she waved at all of her friends before walking out the door with her brother, his arm hovering around the small of her back protectively as he lead her to his small red sports car.

Trina rushed out of the house to the porch along with the rest of the gang, who were all staring at Cat's brother, their mouths gaping comically, like something Cat would see in her morning cartoons. Trina whistled in approval as the two Valentines sped off into the distance. All those times when Cat had told stories about her brother, she had depicted him as a mad scientist; complete with the static-shocked hair that stuck up at odd ends and the scorch marks on his clothes. It was clear that he was he had as many problems as the little girl and they had, in their own stereotypical way, associated her brother with looking like some kind of abomination that belonged in a bell-tower. But there was no denying they had made a huge miscalculation, because Nate Valentine was gorgeous. With dark, alluring features, he was all muscles and height, even his voice was so tantalizingly smooth it made the Vega sister's feel weak at the knees just thinking about it.

"Who would have thought Cat's brother would look like that?" Trina exclaimed, before realising that she was alone on the porch. Jade had already slammed the door shut, effectively locking out the older, annoying sister of Tori Vega.

"""""""""""""""

Cat held Mr. Purple close to her as she felt her body forced back in the passenger seat. She screwed her eyes shut in terror as she yelped. As much as she loved her brother, his driving scared her immensely. She found it was best to keep your eyes shut, you felt less dizzy that way. Houses and streets blurred together as her brother zoomed and weaved through the traffic, Nate Valentine had this uncanny way of sensing incoming danger; he always swerved just before a car would crash into them. He spoke to Cat as he drove, his attention to incoming traffic waning as he glanced over at his younger sister, who was cowering in fear. He smiled; shaking his head slightly because he knew Cat had nothing to worry about. He would never let her get hurt.

"So, your friend with the stuttering problem told me you weren't feeling too hot." He explained as her skidded down the street, making the regular journey towards Dr. Morgan's office.

"No I feel fine." She replied as she followed him up the drive, "In fact I made a new friend today, but it was funny." She said, the little crease returning, "I was eating lunch with him and no one else could see him. Why do you think that was Nate?"

Her brother's grip tightened around the wheel as the tires screeched to a halt outside of the office, "You must have imagined it Cat." He replied, his voice so persuasive that, had he of been a stranger to her, she would have instantly believed him. But Caterina knew her brother too well, which meant that she did not miss the inflection, the obvious change of tone that she associated with lying.

"But you just—"she started, flinching slightly when he slammed his hands down on the wheel.

His temper getting the better of him, he shouted, "For God sake Cat, just go to therapy!"

He sighed when he spotted her bottom lip droop, the way it always did whenever he upset her. He muttered to ten under his breath, using the calming method, just like his own therapist told him too. "I'll be back for you in an hour, waiting for you when you get out." His voice was noticeably softer this time.

Cat's optimistic nature was contagious, leaning over she kissed her brother on the cheek, grinned and elatedly yelled, "Bye!" as she flounced away. He frowned as he watched her run in to the therapist, a momentary lapse on his part. He should have taken her home to change, because no one was going to start taking her seriously if she kept running around in a fairy costume.

""""""""""""""""

The therapist waiting room was a lot like the doctor's office, it smelled like rubber, the walls were painted a bland grey and were plastered with helpful poster such as, _So you see people who aren't really there!_. Three uncomfortable chairs sat side-by-side across the far wall, instead of fun toys to play with, there was only magazine's to flick through. Lastly this office would not be complete without a very grumpy receptionist who always scowled whenever Caterina Valentine energetically bounced into the room, slamming a purple giraffe in front of the twenty year old's face: the girl scowled.

"Hello Nancy!" she exclaimed as the sour nurse continued to file her nails, "I am here for my five o'clock appointment."

"Take a seat." Her voice monotonous as she lifted up one of her gossip magazines, successfully creating a barrier between herself and the bubbly teen who took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs, her legs swinging back and forth as she read the poster about seeing things that were just a figment of your imagination. Not that this applied to her at all, the boy she saw was real, she could recall the warmth of his touch as he lifted her from his chest.

"Caterina, you can come through now."

Smiling warmly at Dr. Morgan, Cat rose and skipped into her therapist's room, making herself comfortable on the small leather sofa, she kicked off her pumps and tucked her feet under her the strands of her fairy costume.

"What a lovely costume." Dr. Morgan complimented as she took a seat on the chair opposite Caterina, clicking the top of her ball point pen she began to scribble down notes. Glancing down at the notebook Cat noticed that her writing was particularly chaotic today.

"I made it myself." Caterina responded proudly as she gazed down at her creation, "I'm meant to be a fairy; something sweet."

Dr. Morgan gave her a very tight smile, the wrinkles in her forehead becoming more apparent. Caterina had noted that over her past few visits that her doctor had aged, and rather dramatically at that. Her skin had sagged, her black hair that was always tied into a neat, conservative bun now had streaks of grey in it, even her eyes seemed different.

"So Cat how have you been the past week, any more episodes?" she asked as she took a fresh page, ready to take the notes she needed.

Clutching Mr. Purple closer she bit her lip as she stared out the window, watching the world flew by outside, cars stopping at the lights, people hurriedly striding down the street, birds chirping happily as they passed the window, it distracted her completely from her therapist's questions. Her eyes zoomed into the corner of the street, someone was gazing up at the window. She tried to focus on the face but when she blinked again he was gone.

"Cat, are you okay?" Dr. Morgan asked uncertainly.

Snapping back to reality Caterina smiled warmly, "Yes I'm fine." She paused, deciding whether she should continue, she had this feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

Sensing her hesitation, Dr. Morgan urged her to respond, "This is a safe area Caterina, nothing that you tell me will ever leave this room."

With a deep breath, Caterina expelled her secret, "Something odd happened to me today at school, I was in the bathroom, admiring the make-up that my friend, Tori had done for me, when I had the most intense pain in my hand, mainly this finger here."

She held her forefinger up for Dr. Morgan to see and the therapist nodded thoughtfully, her pupil's dilating as she insisted that Caterina continue, "Go on."

"It felt like my hand was on fire, it was as if it had a mind of its own because it jerked away from me, and then the room exploded with water." Caterina spread her arms as she spoke, sending Mr. Purple soaring across the room. Caterina had a tendency to become very animated when she told stories, "Then I met a boy, earlier this morning. I bumped into and then at lunch time he told me that his name was Robbie. But then when I went to introduce him to my friend he said he could not see him, then I noticed that everyone was staring and laughing at me and I don't understand because he was real, right Dr. Morgan?" she asked, her voice uncertain, "I didn't make him up did I?"

Dr. Morgan smiled as she removed her glasses, "I knew it was only a matter of time until they would seek you out."

Caterina's smile wavered as she stared at her therapist, "Who would seek me out?"

Dr. Morgan only smiled, showing every single one of her pointed teeth, Caterina shook her head, her eyes blinking rapidly... Dr. Morgan did not have small pointy teeth, especially ones that were yellow and stained with blood. Caterina watched in horror as her doctor's eyes began to glow. It was like ink being placed in water, her blue iris dissolved red, Cat's favourite colour, only this red was the colour of blood. Caterina could see the hunger in her gaze as she crooked her head and rose from her chair.

"Daughter of the fair folk, child of the wilderness." Her voice was no longer her own, it was raspy, a snarl escaping her lips as she tore at her skin, "They told me to be patient, that I would eventually find her."

Cat screamed as she scrambled to get off the sofa, backing into the corner, she closed her eyes. She must be imagining this, she was having an episode. She gasped at the figure standing in front of her, she was definitely no longer her therapists, she had been replaced by a figure with flawless, translucent skin, her sharp nails like talons as they tightly gripped a wickedly pointed bronze knife. Her golden hair fell to her waist in loose curls that instantly made Cat envious, no matter how many times she tried she never managed to get her hair to look that lusciously soft and wavy. She was so terrifyingly beautiful that Caterina could not tear her eyes away; she swallowed back bile as darkness swarmed around the female, clinging to her skin until it created a black lace gown that fell to her ankles. Wing sprouted from her back, large expanding wings that were the colour of soot, the feathers frayed and broken.

She lunged as Cat cowered away, knowing that this would be the spot where she died, killed by something that she thought was impossible. Her hand began to burn again, she screamed when she looked down. This time it sparked,causing crackles of electricity to dance across her hand. Instinctively Caterina stuck her hand out her palm facing the blackened angel. Dr. Morgan screeched as the shock rippled over her skin, sending her soaring into the wall, creating a hairline crack that shattered instantly. Caterina began to cough as the room started to fill with plaster dust, she tried to find the exit, every bone in her body was pleading with her to escape, escape or she would never see daylight again.

Then she saw him, he crashed through the window and expertly rolled across the floor. For the third time today she locked eyes with the boy she knew nothing about. Grabbing something from his backpack he threw a dagger shaped like a golden leaf, in the direction of the demon. He cursed when he missed, the silver dagger stuck inches from her throat, on the broken wall. Rising to his feet he rush to Caterina's side.

"Take my hand!" he demanded.

Cat wasted no time in grabbing it; it was either trust him or die. She allowed herself to be enveloped in his close embrace he threw his free hand up in the air, chanted an incantation Caterina did not understand and the roof cracked open, exposing the cloud covered sky. A dazzling blue light shot down from the heavens and covered them, wrapping them up in a protective bubble. It was as if Cat was standing inside a waterfall, the blue light kept spilling around them, shielding them both from the attacks of her crazed therapist. As the light intensified, intuition told Caterina to close her eyes or else the heavenly light would blind her. She could feel the power of the light as it pulled her off her feet, the world around her dissolved, the woman snarled in rage as the pair disappeared from her grasp. Cat was falling, she was slipping away from the earth, then she felt his hand around hers, he was the only thing keeping her even remotely tethered.

She felt a tugging sensation around her stomach, as though someone had thrown a lasso around her and was pulling her back, she kept her eyes shut, too petrified to see where she was or what she was doing until she felt her feet touch the ground. He grabbed her legs before they buckled and he lifter her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, drinking in his face, she was determined not to forget him. He looked tired; his brow beaded with sweat, his cheeks rosy from the fight. She wanted to ask him so many questions, was he real, was she dreaming, did he save Mr. Purple from the destruction?

But with a look of pity the boy mumbled, "I'm sorry." Before pressing his finger to her forehead, the effect was instantaneous. Sleep washed over Caterina, it was a cold sensation, as if the boy had cracked an egg over her held and the contents was sweeping down her body. Her eyes grew heavy as her lids began to shut. She tried to fight it; she grasped his shirt and mumbled his name. But it was too powerful, he was too powerful. She slumped against his body, snoring lightly.

The boy sighed as he approached the house he had been tailing for weeks. Passing the familiar red Porsche he carried the petite girl up to her door and kicked it. The lights instantly flicked on, he could hear the rapid footsteps of someone clambering down the staircase. The door burst open, Nate Valentine was breathing heavily, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the familiar face.

"I told you to stay away from her." He said through gritted teeth, his hands at his side clenched as he gazed down at his unconscious sister who was lightly coated with dust, "What happened? What did you do to her?"

The boy scoffed, "Nice to see you too Nathaniel. Maybe you should start again with, 'Thank you Robbie for saving my sister from one of the fallen'"

His eyes bugged as he staggered back, "One of the fallen, here? How did they find her?"

He nodded, "Don't worry she isn't hurt, I put her under a sleeping charm, she won't remember what happened."

Nate pursed his lips as he reluctantly pushed the door open entirely, "You better come in then."

* * *

**Look at all of these strange occurrences!**

**Jeez this was long!**

**Updated it so quickly for your Silent Hopes, and everyone else who was completely confused! I hope you sort of understand what is happening. (And you are very intrigued to see where I take this!)**

**Anyone interested in me continuing the story? Anyone? ****Please say someone enjoyed the route that I took! :L**

**Did you like what I did with Cat's brother? I have so many things I want to know if you liked it! So many wants!**

**I want to pair off more characters! :L**

**SO LEAVE ME LONG REVIEWS! **

**And yes, Robbie will be slightly slightly out of character, but it's difficult for him not to be! He is still going to be terrible with girls though! Just not as wimpy :P**

**Love you all! xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

**Chapter Four**

Preparations were made, the Valentine house was barricaded immediately, Nate Valentine zoomed around the house, his body blurring as he snapped the windows the shut and bolted the doors. He murmured under his breath, his eyes half closed as he held his arm up. Robbie watched as the marking on the palm of his hand glowing a dazzling green, threads of light shimmered in the air, swirling to create the outlines of a padlock, the electricity flickered under the power of the incantation, light bulbs cracked, sending sparks cascading from the ceiling, Robbie could sense the thin veil of protection that now surrounded the house, and he had to admit, it was rather impressive magic for someone who turned their back on his own kind. Rolling his eyes at the immense power of the eldest Valentine child he carried the small girl that was wrapped in his arms up the staircase, he did not want to be in the company of Nathaniel Valentine, especially when he had done the unspeakable; he had contacted Caterina Valentine without his permission. As he reached the top step he paused, his eye flicking to each door, determining which room would most likely belong to her. Instinct told him the door at the end of the hall, the one with bright red door with the painted paw-mark embellished on the centre was hers; because how could it not be? He was not disappointed, he was instantly blinded by the eruption of colour that greeted his eyes when he snapped the lights on. He had stepped into the mind of the child, soft toys covered the light pink covers of her princess bed. No better yet; the room depicted what Robbie imagined the inside of her heart may look like; all bright pinks and red, completely with childish posters and toys. Flicking the covers back with the swish of his forefinger he lay the child down on her bed, she sighed as her body hit the pillow. Robbie chuckled lightly as he watched her toss on the bed, immediately her body was twisted into an odd angle, but she did not seem to mind or care. Restless he thought; at least she had not lost that natural instinct. Fighting the urge to sweep the hair from her face, he pulled the covers back over her.

"Are you done creeping on my sister?" Nate Valentine was leaning against the door frame, his nostrils flaring at the sight of this creature so close to his baby sister.

The tops of his ear turned red as he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a photo of the redhead, she looked ecstatic and her dainty arms wrapped around a pretty brunette. The pair each had a mic, they appeared to be singing on a stage. His perceptive eyes zoned in at the corner of the photo, at the small glint of purple in the corner; a stuffed giraffe, the one the redhead always seemed to carry. Closing his eyes, he used the last of his energy to retrieve the plush toy that the girl had left behind in the wreckage, he smiled when he saw the giraffe materialise by her side.

A large hand gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him out of the room; it would seem Nate Valentine had endured enough of his "kindness" towards to his sister. Nate could feel the weakness of the curly-haired boy as he pushed him into his bedroom, the bags under his eyes more prominent than before. Slamming the door shut, he dimmed the lights with a flick of his hand, the doorknob glowed a furious red when he let it go.

Robbie glanced at it and frowned, "Now Nathaniel, I was not planning on running away on you." He replied, his voice weak from exhaustion.

Nate did not bother replying, instead he crouched down and began to pull the floorboards up, underneath them was a mountain of vials, so many that Robbie's mouth began to water just thinking about tasting one of them, he licked his lips in anticipation, it never occurred to him that Nate would be a master in potions. Nate downed one of the vials, his eyes luminous as the effect of the vial took over. The protection enchantment he had placed around the complex had drained him, it had been so long since he had attempted to use magic, he knew the cost of using it. Just one flask was enough to give him strength that he would most certainly need if his sister was to be protected over the night. The feebleness of the boy did not go unnoticed by the older Valentine, he noted how his body was slumped against the wall, his knees shaking as he stared at the vials. Rifling through them he found the one that he would need, and dangled it teasingly under his nose.

Tucking the small vial into his shirt pocket, he sneered at the boy who was panting, his energy fading quickly. His voice was cold as he scolded the younger boy, "Why couldn't you just stay away, I was handling this without you, she has been under my sole protection for the past six years! I told you when I saw you a month ago under no circumstances where you to contact her, and now I discover you went to her school? The humans already think she is clinically insane! I do not need you adding to this, they are just one step from taking her away from me. Do you understand what I mean, our protectors have discussed sending her to the institution! How dare you intercept-"

"I saved her life!" He argued as he slumped to the ground, he needed to rest, so badly that he could feel his head drooping, but he would not let Nate bully him, no matter how low his ranking was compared to him, "Her therapist was killed three weeks ago."

His eyes closed shut; he heard Nate curse as his mouth was pried open, the sweet nectar dripping down his throat. Instantly he was rejuvenated, his eyes snapped open, his hand crackled as he stood back up. Wiping the nectar that had escaped from his mouth and was dribbling down his throat he reluctantly thanked Nate, who was sitting on the small sofa in his room.

"Do not thank me." He retorted, his voice so acidic that his saliva could burn through metal, "I only brought you back because I need you to tell me what you know."

Robbie held out his hand, Nate arched his eyebrow in uncertainty, "There is no way they bestowed that power on you. The elders would not waste such a rare power-"

"Just take my hand!" Robbie snapped, "I do not have time for this, the sooner you take my memories, the sooner I can leave."

Nate rose from the seat and grabbed his hand, gasping in surprising at the effect that dominated his body. It was as if the building had been made from a large sheet, one that Robbie had whipped away to reveal a park at twilight, one that Nate had never been to before, the sun was setting, creating a peaceful ambiance as the sky was diluted with soft pinks and purples. It would have been a nice night just to lie on the grass with someone, to enjoy the serenity that this scene created. Then he saw Dr. Morgan, the real doctor Morgan, who successfully suffocated whatever connotations Nate had about peace, for she was terrified, screaming for help as she approached them. Together they watched as ran through the park, her head whipping back every so often to see what was following her. Even from this distance, Nate's sonic hearing could pick up the frantic beating of her heart and her rapid breath. Then she cried out; it was as if someone had shoved an ice cold blade into his ear, it was heart breaking to hear the woman plead for life as the monster leaned over her, Robbie urged Nate to walk forward.

"This is only a memory." He reminded him, "We cannot be hurt."

"You were here?" his voice was barely a whisper, "You let her die?"

Robbie sounded regretful as he watched her struggle, knowing that the end for this woman was soon, "There was nothing I could do, I was under strict orders to protect the entrance, I could not leave my post."

Nate watched, his stomach twisting and turning as one of the fallen leaned over her and pulled her heart from her chest. He had never seen a fallen in person, only in the textbooks they received when they went through the change, she was so horrid, yet so beautiful that it was completely unfathomable. The power that they had over the mind was astonishing, really the woman did not stand a chance, their powers of seducing the senses were too great. Licking her lips with anticipating, her sharp fangs bit into the heart of the woman, moaning at the euphoria she felt from her first feed in centuries, she devoured the heart in three bites. Tilting her head back, Nate found he could not tear his eyes away as the change happened, the black angel began to shrink, her pale skin flushed with colour and she laughed harshly, it was a sound that could pierce skin. Standing before them was Dr. Morgan; only it was not her. It was a monster using this poor woman as a disguise. With a snap of her fingers the real Dr. Morgan seemed to sink into the ground and Nate knew exactly where the woman was headed.

"This is horrible." Nate mumbled, "Three weeks Cat was in the presence of that woman?"

With a snap of his finger, Robbie grabbed on to Nate's arm and they were both pulled away from this memory, to the events of tonight. He yelled out as he saw his beloved sister in the corner of the destroyed room, her body crumpled into the wall as closely as she could manage. He surged forward to help her but Robbie's strong-arm pulled him back.

"This is a memory!" he grunted, as he held on to her brother, "She is not going to get hurt."

This reassurance did not make him relax, he was still tense, guilt coursing through his body as he watched Cat squawk in confusion at her hand, when it sparked and glowed, a delayed reaction from the years of repression he had placed on her. He should not have left her, he should have stayed, how could he not have known that she was in danger? He watched as Robbie ran to her aid, attempting to kill the monster with a hand crafted blade, his breathing hitched when he saw Robbie grab his sister as the exploded in a blue supernova, then all he could see was the blinding light and he was back in his room, Robbie holding his hand. Immediately he pulled his hand away, scowling at the male.

"You need to leave." He warned the Shapiro boy as he took the enchantment away from the door, "and you need to stay the hell away from my sister."

Robbie cocked an eyebrow as he rubbed his hand together, if it was not for that drink he was certain he would have passed out for a week, conjuring so much in one night was difficult, "You know I can't do that, the bond states—"

"I severed that bond!" Nate Valentine cried out as he sent the boy flying out of the window, he breathed heavily as he smiled, he must have fallen to the ground.

Robbie smiled cockily as he appeared at the window once more, the boy was standing on the air, he hovered ten feet from the ground, appearing casual, as if he was just standing on the sidewalk.

"Are you forgetting what we are Nathaniel?" he said, as he gestured to the levitation, "Stop running from this. Your sister needs to train. Let her come with me-"

His temper flared as he rushed to the window, "You mean nothing to me and that world means nothing to us, she is safer not knowing!" He was shaking with rage, his words said with such contempt, Robbie saw his eyes flash red for a moment, "You have been stalking her long enough to realise how fragile she is, she will never be ready to face this world. She still asks me to check for monsters under the bed, for Christ's sake! The darkness of reality would kill her soul."

Robbie glared back at him, repulsed by his attitude, "You do not give her enough credit. You realise you made her weak by keeping her ignorant, you will be the reason she dies when she turns seventeen. You will bring about the destruction of our world and this one you pretend to be a part of. "

Nathaniel cried out, exerting all the force he could muster, he propelled the boy back and sent him crumpling to the ground. Robbie groaned when he hit the solid concrete below. His mouth began to fill with blood, he felt like a turtle on his back, he rolled back and forth, until eventually he was on his knees, spitting out the metallic blood on to the ground.

"Return back to your world. My sister and I will never join you." Nate spat at the boy as he slammed the window shut, the enchantment ensuring the boy would not be able to return.

With one last scathing look, Robbie got to his feet and stalked down to the end of the street. Nathaniel waited at the window, accepting that the boy had only truly left when he witnessed him dissolve into the shadows.

"""""""""""""""""""

Cat felt groggy when she woke up the next morning, which was strange considering she rose each morning with enthusiasm and energy and she always felt rejuvinated... so why was today so different?

She was at the bottom of the bed, the area where abandoned socks live. Pulling the covers up she glanced at the clock and squealed. Seven am, she was half an hour behind her schedule. Toppling out of the bed, she sprang into action, every activity had to be shortened. She did not understand it, she was always on time. It was unexplainable, she felt as if someone had opened up her head, cracked into her skull and stolen a section of her memory, because she could not recollect anything since she left Tori's house with her brother last night.

By half seven she was at the bottom of the staircase and rushed into the kitchen, her hair still tatted from attacking it with the hairdryer at full blast. She had thrown on the first thing she had seen and by her brother's expression, it was not a great look.

"Why are you wearing an orange jumpsuit?" he asked as he handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Can you give me a ride!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her little floral printed bag, "Please, please, please." she begged her small hands clamped on her brother's arms.

He chortled as he gently removed her hands, "Alright! I'll give you a lift."

Grabbing his keys, the two Valentine's quickly exited the house and jumped into her brother's car and for the first time ever, Cat found her self willing urging her brother to to drive like a maniac, she liked to arrive to school with plenty of time to spare. She groaned when her plans were thwarted by the heavy traffic jams that rush hour had caused. While they were trapped in the throng of traffic, Nate took this opportunity to study his sister. It would appear that, apart from the sudden change in dress sense it seemed that she did not remember the events of last night. Either that or she was just too scared to talk about it.

"So" he said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, "What did you do last night?"

Cat glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was like coils this morning, all wiry and untamed. She considered her brother's question, tried to think of what happened after Tori's house. But it was blurred, all she could think of was dark colours and the boy with the puppet.

"I don't know." she answered, her eyes furrowed as she tried to think, "I went to Tori's... But you knew that."

"Must have just passed out I guess, Tori did mention that you weren't that well." her brother responded before honking the horn impatiently, "Come on! Some of us have places to be!" he shouted at the line of traffic.

Cat pulled the ends of her hair, smiling slightly as it sprang back up, "Maybe I did. Hey, do you think I will see Robbie again today?"

Her brother frowned, "No." he answered quickly, "No remember Cat, you told me yesterday at lunch no one else could see him?"

"Oh." was all she said, her smile fading as she reached for her phone, "Yeah I imagined him."

Finally her brother pulled into the car park outside the asphalt café as the first bell rang, Cat hastily hugged her brother before racing to the back door of Hollywood Arts, she could faintly hear her brother shout something at her. But his words were lost in the wind as she skidded over to her locker, Jade was leaning against her own locker, her piercing eyes narrowed as she watched the little redhead, who was flushed from the stress of being late for the first time in her life.

"Hey Jadey." Cat said as she grabbed her books for History and Drama, "Ready to go?"

"Why are you wearing your prison uniform?" Jade questioned as she walked with Cat to Sikowitz's classroom, "In fact, why do you even still have it?"

Cat grinned as she looked down at the uniform, "It's a memory, it reminds me of my prison gang group. Remember the dance routine I taught them?"

Jade rolled her eyes as she walked into the classroom, "Sadly yes, I do remember those butch women with their awful co-ordination."

Cat pouted as Jade took her usual seat beside Beck, who already had a cup of coffee waiting for her, she beamed when she saw it, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought they were nice." Cat said, her reaction delayed as she sat beside Tori, who stared but did not comment on her choice of clothing.

As soon as Sikowitz flounced into the room, Cat giggled at his usual choice of clothing, the ill-fitting trousers with a shirt and a cardigan; in a way, he was almost as badly dressed as her. Before the man could even utter a word, Tori had already raised her hand, "Sikowitz can I make an announcement?"

Jade scoffed loudly, "No one cares about what you have to say Tori!"

Shooting her an annoyed glance Tori rose anyway and stepped up on to the small ledge, "As you all know tonight is HA's Homecoming Dance, so I need you to all go to the slap to vote for King and Queen!"

Her eyes were alight with excitement as she, as Jade scowled, "I take it you were nominated then Vega."

"You know I wasn't!" she said through gritted teeth, "You just said that to rub it in!"

Jade smiled cruelly, "I know, how does it feel to not be loved by the student population Tori?"

"That's enough Jade." Sikowitz cut in as he guided Tori back to her seat, "We all knew that Tori would not be nominated given the disastrous organizing of our last dance. But that is no reason to insinuated that this average-looking girl is disliked by most of the student-"

"Thanks Sikowitz, I get it!" she said, her voice strained from trying not to scream at her class.

Cat raised her hand, not waiting for anyone to address her, she began to speak, "Did you know there are no clocks in Las Vegas casinos? I know this because my Uncle Jesse brought me there and we lost all of our money. We had to hitch-hike home on the back of a truck filled with animals. I made friends with a monkey called Seymour... he didn't stay in touch."

Sikowitz sighed as the other students all placed their head in their hands, not surprised in the slightest by this random story. Cat didn't seem to notice, she pulled out her book and flicked it open, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from most of the class.

"Oh Cat." Sikowitz commented, "There is just so many things wrong with that pretty head of yours."

"""""""""""""""""

The constant snap of the camera made Cat's eyes hurt. She stood beside André as they posed for a photo under the backdrop, jumping on to his back André smiled as Cat stuck out her tongue for their couple photo. Not that they were a couple, Cat was just so forgetful, so much so that she had forgotten about the dance until Tori had mentioned it in class. In a desperate attempt to find a date she had begged André to escort her. The only reason he had agreed to take her was because neither of them wanted to enter alone. But he was pleasantly surprised that Cat was in a great mood tonight and besides, it takes away all the pressures of having to impress when you take a friend.

The music was blaring as Jade stood on the roof of Hollywood Arts, singing an original song to set off the dance. Cat screamed at Jade, applauding her as she danced beside André. She laughed when he grabbed her and spun her around in his arms. Lifting her arms out she threw her head back and screamed in delight. To her, not having her feet planted to the ground felt almost natural, sometimes she wondered whether she was not meant to be a human, maybe she was destined to be something else, to have a greater purpose.

Scanning the crowd she spotted something unexpected, Tori had just entered the dance, looking astoundingly beautiful in a skin-tight black dress, her hair voluminous and curled. But that was not what surprised Cat, what shocked her was the person beside Tori. arm was linked possessively around a handsome boy in a suit; her brother Nate.

He allowed himself to be pulled along by Tori, over to André and Cat, who was still gazing at him in wonderment.

"Why are you here?" she questioned him, her voice raised so it could be heard over the music, "You don't go here!"

Nate rolled his eyes, "I know that Cat, I graduated a year ago remember. Tori asked me to the prom and I agreed, what can I say, I love dances!"

Cat frowned in bewilderment, "But you hate dances, you always said they were a waste of time and tax payers' money on the education system."

He laughed awkwardly, before placing his hand on Tori's back, "Want to go get a drink?"

Taking his hand, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the pair before dragging him away. Nate glanced back at his sister, his stomach churning with worry as he lost her in the crowd. Ever since the dramatic events of last night, including the appearance of the boy he loathed, he had been reluctant to let Cat leave his sight. The memory Robbie had shown him had left him shaken, now more than ever, it was imperative that Cat did not realise who she really was, or else the consequences who be dire. That was why he had driven over to Tori's Vega's house after school had ended, pretending to be there to look for his sister. It had ended up as he had intended, using his natural charm, she asked him to the dance. The perfect cover-up for spying on his sister. Although he had to admit, he did feel slightly guilty about using the girl, especially since she was actually quite decent.

But he was here for one reason only... and it wasn't to date one of his sister's friends.

He barely paid any attention as the slim brunette lead him down to the deserted side of the school. He smiled as he stared back at Tori, she had her back against the wall. Biting her lip slightly, she stared at him zealously. Nate was not ignorant, he had been in this scenario on more than one occasion, so it came as no shock to him when the girl tried to close the gap between him and kissed him passionately.

Pulling himself away from the embrace, he said "Look Tori, don't get me wrong you are an amazing girl." He sighed heavily before continuing, "I just do not like you in that way."

"That is such a pity."

He had no time to react before she tackled him to the ground. He struggled under her surprisingly tight grip, she grinned at him, her teeth becoming more pointed and gnarled as the seconds bleed by.

"I wanted to have a bit of fun before I disposed you to my master."

A shudder ran down his spine when he heard the girl spoke, for it was not her voice anymore, it was the voice of woman from Robbie's memory. His breathing hitched as the demon tore at Tori's beautiful face, shreds of flesh flying off until it revealed the face of the fallen. She smiled at him as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I gutted your friend like a fish." she murmured, her talons trailed down his arm, causing him to hiss in pain, "She tasted fine... for a human, but they all taste the same, after a few it just becomes bland. But you, you have a kind heart and you are a folk-child, now you will taste divine."

He screamed out as her talons bit down on his throat, his vision dotted black as he began to lose consciousness. With his remaining energy he stared into the eyes of his attacker, her pupils were dilated as licked her lips, he could see his own blood coursing through her visible veins.

"If only I wasn't under orders to keep you alive." she said, her voice condescending, "If your heart tastes as good as your blood, well.. I am claiming you for when your death arrives. Which it will, eventually. But for the time being you are just to precious to not be used as bait."

He lost his vision first, he was still conscious, but all that he could see was darkness. He could still hear the heavy breathing of the Fallen as she chanted an incantation Then he was sinking, like Dr. Morgan, he was being claimed by the earth. It was as if the concrete had turned into quicksand, he had no control, he was falling, very soon he would be a prisoner in hell: a ploy in their horrid plan.

He heard her scream out to him, he would recongise the call of his only sister anywhere, he wanted to call out to her, to tell her to run. But it was too late, the earth had already engulfed him. The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was how foolish he had been to not heed Robbie's warning. He was wrong, as much as he tried to stop it, he could not run from their past, he should have told her the truth. Now she was alone, he had left his sister to die by the hand of the Fallen.

""""""""""""""""""

It all came back to Caterina like a severe case of bad whiplash; the monster from last night who had attacked her in her therapist's office was standing in front of her once more, only this time, she had taken her brother away from her. She screamed as the woman smiled at her again.

"Ah daughter of the Valentines, we meet again." she snarled, "I did not think you would be so foolish as to leave the side of your male companion."

Caterina rolled as Robbie had done yesterday, narrowly avoiding the grip of the Angel as she charged like a bull at her. She whipped her head around and grinned wickedly, Caterina could see the fresh blood on her hands and whimpered, that was the blood of her brother.

"You haven't discovered your powers yet." the woman said, as she took a tentative step towards her, "We could teach you, with our help you could be so powerful."

Caterina stepped back, her whole body shaking as she screamed one name, praying in those seconds that he did not appear that he was in fact real, despite the lies that everyone had tried to tell her.

"Robbie!" she screeched at the top of lungs as the woman dived once more, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

She knew it was a terrible idea, there was no way of knowng if he was even close enough for him to hear. But instinct told her that he was here to protect her, it was not by chance after all, that he burst into that office last night and saved her.

Then she was airborne, she opened her eyes and screamed as she shot up into the night sky, her ears began to pop under the intense pressure of the gravity that was trying to pull her back down. Her limbs flayed around insanely as she continued to shriek in fear.

"Oh my god!" she screeched as her school grew smaller and smaller, "I'm dead! I have died!"

"You aren't dead!"

Looking down she realised that two arms were wrapped securely around her, the only thing that was stopping her from falling and dying as she hit the ground. They were high enough now that they were concealed by the clouds that covered the sky, clouds that went against everything Cat had been taught in geography. They were not vaporous they were more like fluffs of cotten, ones that were soft to touch.

"Robbie!" she cried out, "Is that you?"

"The one and only." he grunted as he tried to keep them hovering in the same position, "Cat I need you hold on to my hand, promise me you won't let go."

Nodding her head, she grasped on tightly to the slightly clammy hand and yelled as he let go of her body. While she had expected to fall, she was extremely revealed to see she was floating. Carefully Robbie set her on top of the soft cloud, while he remained suspended in the air. He did not let go of her hand, which Cat apprechiate, it reminded her that she was not imagining this. Also she was not entirely convinced that this cloud could hold her weight.

"Robbie I don't understand!" Cat wailed, her eyes now prickling with tears, "What was that thing, what happened to my brother... why are we flying?!"

Robbie shook his head sadly, "He should have told you, I begged him to tell you but he is just so stubborn."

"Please tell me!" Cat pleaded, her eyes now overflowing with tears, "What are you?!"

Robbie sighed heavily, "It's not what am I that you should be asking, you should be asking what you and Nate both are. Cat, you are just like me, you are special."

"I know." Cat groaned, "I know because I have strange habits and problems! Is he dead Robbie! Did that scary woman kill my brother?"

He shook his head,"No. He is not dead but he has been taken captive." he sounded exasperated, "But you aren't listening. Those aren't problems, they are survival techniques... Cat you're not human."

"But if I am not a human then what I am?"

"What the Fallen said to you when you first met; a child of the fair-folk." he explained, "Cat, you are a fairy."

* * *

**BOOM! Explanation!**

**I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this!**

**I mean seriously look at how long these past two chapters where! And yes I am going down the Angel/Fairy route because honestly no one ever does! They are seriously overlooked so I fell like we should give them a chance! :P**

**Anyway you know what I want in return for giving you such delicious chapters: LONG REVIEWS! :D**

**Love you all!**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen

**Chapter Five**

"But that's impossible!" Cat tried to argue, "How can I be a—How can you—" she tailed off towards the end of her sentence, lost for words as she looked around. It was common knowledge to anyone that knew Caterina Valentine that her head was always in the clouds, but she never imagined that one day she would be actually floating among them, sitting on one as if it was a seat... It was too much for the young red-head to handle; just two days ago she was partly normal, and now this boy had just met, a boy who everyone thought she had made up, was now informing her that her brother had been taken captive by a mentally deficient woman with a thirst for blood and that he was really a spirit; a male fairy... they had the bloodline of ancient folklore.

This is why Caterina did not like to concentrate on moments in her life too much, they made her panic, and as a defence mechanism she would have an episode. Clutching on to the boy's arm she pulled him in closed so their nose's were almost connected. The closeness made Robbie yelp uncomfortably, he had no idea what this girl was going to do, she stared at him, her breathing quickening.

Then she pushed him back, her fear creating a spark that rippled down her arm, conducting it through her hand and into Robbie's. The sudden pain made him snatch his hand back, recoiling at the shock. She screamed; Robbie could never have imagined that such a small, cute girl could look so terrifying. But apparently he was wrong; she pulled at her hair, dragging chipped nails down her face; he counted eight parallel red lines that ran from the hairline down to her jaw. She began to cry, begging him for her brother. Nate would make everything right, he would tell her that she was imagining this, that he was not gone. Trying to appear sympathetic, Robbie tried to place a hand on her shoulder for comfort but she violently swatted it away. Too violently. She screamed as she lost her balance and slipped off the cloud.

She was plummeting to the ground, falling without a parachute, without something to catch her fall. It was like riding the world's worst rollercoaster ride, not at all like when Jade dragged her around the halls at school. Her stomach was where her throat should have been, she tried to scream, but the sound seemed to catch in her throat. But if she was what Robbie told her, then why was she not floating? Why was she not elegantly hovering from ground as easily and as gracefully as he had? Instead she hopelessly kicking her legs out and moving her arms up and down in a pathetic attempt to slow down her fall.

Even in darkness she could tell which building was Hollywood Arts, because outside of the it the night was illuminated with an array of different flashing lights, like a landing strip that was guiding her home. Only she was certain that this would not be a smooth arrival, she was going to crack open like a porcelain doll when she hit the tarmac, and very gruesomely at that. At least she would not be forgotten quickly, she thought as she got closer to the school, no one would forget this dramatic arrival. Then she heard someone call her name; at first she thought it was in fact Robbie, who she hoped was at least attempting to save her, but on closer expectation she realised that the voice was female; someone from the prom committee. She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist; she could feel his stomach on her back, followed by the warmth of the familiar blue light that she now associated with transporting. Now they were wrapped in a giant bubble, but like a meteor, they were still headed for the ground.

"Robbie no!" she squealed, trying to pull him to the ground, "What about my crown!" she managed to choke out before they materialised, disappearing a stone's throw away from the top of the building. Some guests gazed up, pointing towards the dazzling blue light that was now raining down on their prom, assuming it was a firework in the night, ohhing and ahhing at the beauty of the controlled explosion, not at all aware that it was carrying Cat Valentine away with it. She was travelling miles away from the world that she knew, into a land of the unknown.

""""""""""""""""""""

She hit the soft ground with a thud, her head whacking the ground first. Her eyes fluttered, her head feeling woozy as she glanced around. She could hear the crackles of wood burning in a hearth, the strong scent of flowers filled her nostrils. Two blurs were running towards the pair of teens, a ball of light levitating on the palm of their hands as one pressed her fingers on Cat's wrist. The female leaned over her as she lifted the unknown redhead into her arms. Placing her hand on the young girl's forehead she closed her eyes.

"She's a Valentine." She murmured.

The cloaked male glanced down at the girl, his lips a thin line as his deep green eyes narrowed. She was not what he had expected in the least, this girl was not the great one the Elders foretold. She was slim, weak, not the warrior that they need.

"Age?" he asked, his voice monotonous as his eyes flicked to the unconscious boy at her side, who would have to be punished later for his insolence.

"Sixteen." The female determined, "Almost seventeen. Marcus is she—"

"Sadly it would seem so Imogen." He replied, his voice grave, "She is the one who must save us all."

Crouching down beside the body of the boy, he opened his mouth and opened a hip flask, golden syrup dripped into his mouth and the boy's eyes burst open, he sprang up, alert as he stared back at the two adults who both where wearing similar expressions of disappointment. Robbie's eyes opened and closed uselessly as he searched for the right words.

"I-I can explain." He stammered, "She needed—"

Glowering at the boy, the man took an intimidating step forward and grabbed his shirt, "Do you realise what you have done? She is a fugitive; you have deliberately disobeyed the law by bringing her here."

"Father she would have died—" he turned his head to look desperately at the woman, her deep blue were fixed to the ground; eyes scanning over the redhead who lay crumpled on the floor, unmoving. "Mother please, don't hand her over to the Elder's. Not yet; she is not ready for that, she barely knows anything about who she is." Robbie pleaded, trying to appeal to her caring nature.

"That is enough." His father cut in sharply, his green eyes boring into his brown ones. The intense atmosphere was enough to suffocate even the strongest of people. Finally with a heavy sigh, Marcus Shapiro let his son go, "Take her to the spare room, Imogen give her nectar from the healing blossom."

Imogen placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, her voice uncertain, "Marcus, I do not think she is ready for the healing nectar, I don't think her body would be able to handle-"

"If she is as you said Imogen." He reminded her quickly, "Then she will be powerful enough to sustain just about anything."

Biting her lip, she nodded slightly at her husband before following her eldest son who was heading into the last room on the left. As soon as the girl's head hit the pillow, Imogen dripped three drops of the nectar into her mouth, praying she would not have a bad reaction. Robbie watched at the foot of the bed as his mother's applied the tonic, sucking in his breath as nothing happened, the small scarlet haired beauty sat still; her body cold and unmoving. A sharp stab of unease penetrated his gut; had he pushed the girl two far in the past few days, exposed her to too much magic that her body had just shut down? She began to convulse on the bed, her mouth frothing as her brown eyes shot open, the pupils were no longer black, but a terrifying pale white.

"It's because of the repressed magic!" Robbie screamed, his hands flying into his curled hair as he watched Cat choke on the medicine, "Her body is not ready for it mother!"

Imogen placed a finger on her throat, Robbie could tell what spell she was placing on the girl, she mumbled rapidly under her breath a single word, "Heal."

Robbie only relaxed when he saw the pupil fill dilute black once again; Cat threw her head to the side of the bed and retched up the nectar. He groaned at the sight of the vomit, the nectar was beginning to corrode the wooden floor. Robbie grimaced; his father was not going to be pleased when he sees this.

"Robbie run into the kitchen and get her some water." His mother ordered as she pulled Cat upright on the bed once more. Placing a hand on the girl's chin she slapped her face lightly, "Stay with me. Can you tell me your name?"

Throat burning intensely, eye bloodshot and tired, the girl managed to mumble, "Caterina Valentine." before she fell back on to the pillow; her eyes closed, her breathing shallow as she lost consciousness for the second time.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Imogen Shapiro muttered as she opened the cabinet beside the bed, pulling out what appeared to be a thin test tube with a neon pink liquid in it, she pricked the girls with one of her sharpened nails and trickled a few drops in. The girl's eyes shot open and she bounced up on the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at the unknown woman. Caterina knew all about trusting strangers, they had a seminar in school surrounding it, basically if you where in the house of someone you don't know, with hardly any recollection of the past hour; you run, run to safety.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she bounded off the bed, "Stranger danger!" she screeched as she headed for the door, tumbling straight into Robbie who was carrying a glass of water. The glass spun in the air, she gasped as it was intercepted before it hit the ground, expertly by a tall man with a cold and dominating exterior. Figures of authority had never really intimidated Cat, like a mischievous child she would always challenge them and push them to the limit. But one glance from this man made her feel so insignificantly small. She wanted to cower behind Robbie, which is exactly what she did. Using him as a shield to protect her from the man with the impossibly powerful stance, she peeked over Robbie's shoulder, her hands placed on his waist.

"Who is this man?" she whispered to him, she could feel him quiver as he stared back at the man.

Clearing his throat, Robbie said, "Cat Valentine, meet my father. Marcus Shapiro."

The man frowned once more as if that introduction displeased him, "My full title Robert." As he took a sip of the water, "It is inappropriate even for you to address me as just that."

Reluctantly Robbie muttered, in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, "His Majesty, King of the Seelie Court of the United States of America; Marcus Shapiro."

"But if he's a King." Cat concluded, using her fingers as guides, "Then that makes you—"

"Yes." His father said gravely, "My son thinks that because he is a prince he is exempt from the Law, but I can assure you fugitive that he is not. Robert you have exactly half an hour to explain all she needs to know about this world. Then the elders will decide her fate."

Nodding curtly at his father, Robbie steered Cat by the shoulders into his own bedroom, she stared around the room, surprised to see how regular it was. She knew what she had expected; hell it's anyone would have expected when you heard the word fairy: that they would live in the inside of a tree, with fireflies and glow worms for lights and beds woven out of leaves. All of the stereotypes about fairies had appealed to her child-like nature. So she had to admit, she was slightly disappointed to discover that this was similar to her brother's room back in Los Angeles.

Robbie's cheeks blushed crimson at a sight that he never thought he would see; there was a girl in his bedroom. Staring down at the ground he noticed some dirty boxers, laundry that he had forgotten to lift. With a covert snap of his fingers the laundry was pulled under the bed and out of sight. Glancing back up at Cat, he felt his hands become slick with sweat. Now there was a girl in his room, but also on his bed. He felt his stomach shudder when her curious brown eyes locked with his. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it immediately. Robbie wanted to reassure her, to make her smile again. He had grown accustomed to her smile over the past two days. But before he could say anything, the sound of muffled screams distracted them both from the very intense game of who breaks the gaze first; Robbie's blush deepened as he fished out the puppet from his backpack.

Cat's mouth dropped open, "Wow you can really throw your voice." She said as she watched him pick up the puppet, "It was almost like-" she stopped herself from finishing the phrase, shaking her head at her own stupidity, because it was not just like magic: it _was _magic.

"What's the puppet's name?" Cat asked, as she wrapped herself up in the soft blanket on the bed, wanting nothing more than to return home to her own room, where Mr. Purple and Merlin were waiting for her.

"This is Rex, but he's not a puppet." Robbie said, so seriously that Cat did not want to contradict him.

"Yeah I am not a puppet." Rex confirmed, "Tell her Rob."

"Cat, meet my brother, Rex." Robbie said, smiling slightly at Cat's reaction.

"But he's a toy!" Cat tried to argue, "How can a toy be your brother?"

"Well Rex is." Robbie hesitated, trying to think of the right word, "Em grounded."

Cat's endearing little crease between her eyes returned as she wrung her hands together, "But you don't turn into a puppet when you are grounded."

"No, you probably wouldn't where you are from." Robbie replied, his voice significantly lighter than before, "No Rex was a boy, but he ran into some trouble. When he turned sixteen, he made some bad choices that reflected badly on the monarch."

"It wasn't that bad!" Rex tried to argue, his arms moving without the help of Robbie, "Now I am stuck with his hand up my—"

"Anyway!" Robbie interrupted, "We are wasting time. Long story short this is a punishment, he has been sentence to 2 years as a puppet."

"Stupid Elders." Rex muttered, "It was not even that bad! I only exposed our world to one woman!"

"Rex, she ran around a shopping mall screeching to everyone she met that you where a spirit because you were levitating in broad daylight." Robbie bit back.

"Just like you were when you saved this ditz!" Rex snapped back, his little puppet arm pointing at Cat who yelped, "Face it, you two will be made into puppets with me, and trust me on this. It's awful."

"Puppets!" Cat squeaked, her panic rising. "I don't want to be a puppet! In fact I do not want to be a fairy; I want to go to school at Hollywood Arts! I want to see my brother again. I want my pills, the ones the doctor gave me, I want to be normal!"

In a flash Robbie was by her side, Rex discarded in the corner, a piece of duct tape over his lips. He did not know at all how to comfort a crying girl. Awkwardly he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in, allowing her to snivel on his only clean shirt.

"Cat, don't listen to Rex he is bitter. We won't be turned into puppets." He soothed, "and as for the other stuff, you don't need pills. You are normal, you're just behind that's all."

Sniffing loudly Cat looked down at her hand, expecting it to go funny again and start sparking randomly, "Who I am?" she asked, not really to Robbie, it was mainly to herself. In finding out who she really was, she had lost herself.

"You're a Valentine." Robbie answered

"But what about my parents Robbie, Emily and Frank... Do they know what we are?" Cat wondered, as she clutched a pillow, wishing it was her giraffe.

Robbie paused before screaming, "Mom! Can you come in here?"

Cat yelped as the woman from the other room materialised beside them. Cat thought that she looked like a mother; caring eyes with faint laughter lines. She smiled warmly at her son as she pulled a chair up beside the two teenagers. Cat saw a lot of Robbie in his mother, she had the same wavy black hair, only hers fell down to her waist and now Caterina noticed something that surprised her; his mother had ears that came up to a point.

"You do not look like fairies." She admitted, "Where are your wings and green costumes?"

Thankfully Imogen Shapiro just laughed, it was pleasant, like the sound of wind chimes, "I blame the media. They really have misconstrued the image of a fairy. No Caterina, we do not possess wings, they would just hold you down when flying. Think of them as a weight on your back that would serve no purpose. As for the costumes; well that would just be impractical for fighting."

"Mother, Cat would like to know about her parents." Robbie said, his voice was solem as they shared a knowing look, "Could you explain everything to her, you know the story better than I do."

Placing one hand on top of the other, Imogen Shapiro sat regally on the small chair, "Your real mother and father were called Samuel and Voilet, the ones you knew were protectors; humans. They were both strong warriors; immensely brave and noble, they would do anything to protect our world from the danger that threatens it. When a child of the folklore is born Caterina, it is a sacred tradition that the baby is taken immediately to the Elders for assessment. The Elders are the oldest of our kind, they know the spell books better than anyone else; each of them was blessed with the gift of foresight; meaning that from the moment a child is brought to them they can determine whether the child will be gifted, or if they will be tempted by the darkness." She paused when she felt he noticed the young girls eyes, they were glistening with tears, "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, her lip wobbled as she whispered, "No I need to know."

Imogen smiled slightly, "You are courageous; that is a wonderful trait to have Caterina." With a quick swish of her hand a glass of water appeared in her hand, she took a dainty sip before continuing, "The assessment of a child is an extremely tense moment for the parents. If your child is predetermined as a dark fairy, it will be disposed of immediately." The sound of the girl gasping made her stop.

"That's awful." Cat shouted, her body trembling at the thought of a helpless child being executed,"They are just babies, what if the Elders make a mistake!"

"Dark fairies are one of the vilest creatures on earth Caterina." Imogen warned the girl, her voice momentous as she continued, "It is a horrible end for a child I will agree with you. But they are heartless monster, especially when influenced by the Fallen, they have the power to destroy this world, and the other realm that you have grown so attached too. Their instant destruction has to take place; it is the only way we can assure our survival. Believe me Caterina it is better to lose your child at birth than in later life when you have grown to love them, it would destroy you to see your child turn against their own kind, to thirst for your blood."

Caterina stomach lurched and groaned, she felt ready to pass out again, "So am I a dark fairy, are you going to kill me?"

Imogen took the young girl's hand, "No Cat, that's just the problem, you were a... complication. When your mother and father brought you to the Elders they looked into your future, and they saw that you would have immense power; a gift that no one has ever received."

Caterina swallowed, afraid to hear the answer, "What is my power?"

"Innocence, kindness and beauty." Imogen replied, "You will always carry the heart of a child."

Caterina eyebrows furrowed together as she glanced at Robbie, "How is that a bad thing?"

"As I said Cat you were a rare case. When the Elder began the ceremony of determining your status; you created a complete uproar, for centuries the Elders feared this moment. They can only foresee the future of someone physically in the presence of them, so they could never determine which child would have the power to end both worlds until they where born. I'm sure in the mortal world you where diagnosed as having a split personality; one moment you would be abundant and happy, but then that could quickly be replaced with an uncontrollable rage?"

"How could you possibly know that? Are you trying to tell me that I am dangerous?!" Caterina squeaked as she clutched on to Robbie's hand.

Imogen nodded, her lips pressed together, "Very dangerous Cat. You were the Dividere; the child who could bring salvation to our world, or destroy it. There is both darkness and light inside of you Caterina, and not even the Elders can predict which side you will take. That makes you very hazardous to keep alive."

"Then why am I alive?" Caterina whispered.

"Caterina, there is a war coming. The kidnapping of Nathaniel Valentine was only the first step for the Fallen. They have you hooked now; you want him back, and that is only natural. They will bargain with you, entice you to join them. Cat they will ask for your heart and if you are swayed by darkness you will not hesitate, you will become the most powerful dark fairy the world has ever seen."

"Is that what the fallen are?" Caterina asked, "Are they fallen fairies?"

Robbie intercepted, "No Cat, they are much worse: they are fallen Angels. Once an Angel of God; but they were seduced by Satan, driven wild with power, they are cast out of heaven. That is why their wings are blackened and broken; they are stripped of their ability to fly. But if you give them your heart they will each feast on it. The heart of a blackened fairy child will give them the power they need to overthrow the world; they will rise up to heaven and claim it as their own. The world will be engulfed with darkness, we will all be doomed."

The room seemed to reflect the mood, the lights had dimmed, the air became cold as Caterina Valentine sat their, trying to comprehend why on earth the universe had chosen her to decide it's own fate. She began to shake, but not from fear; from rage. She could feel her stomach bubble, her cheeks tinted red as she bounded off the bed.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?!" Cat demanded, her voice raised in anger, "How can you give me all of this information and not expect me to want to run, maybe I should just kill myself now and save you guys the effort!"

"No!" Robbie cut in, his eyes flashing with alarm, "If you channel the lightness within you, if you are more good than evil, then you will be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen. That is why you are still alive."

"He is right Caterina." Imogen cut in, "You could be a wonderful ally to us and as for only hearing about now; Nathaniel was under orders from your mother and father when the first Great War took place. If they did not make it he would take you and hide you in the mortal world. Even at such a young age your brother was so talented, a brilliant healer and potion maker. He managed to make your protectors believe that they were in fact your real parents, and he kept you concealed from the Fallen for years, under a thin veil of protection. Now maybe if Robbie had not breached the terms of the law and sought you out without permission, this would have happened differently. I imagine Nathaniel thought that if you reached seventeen without any knowledge of your true identity then you could have avoided the torment of your split personality. Sadly you cannot run from your destiny Caterina: On Sunday when the clock hits midnight a change will happen in you, for better or for worse, you will choose your own path."

"Imogen!" Called a voice in the hall, "Bring the fugitive and our son, we are going to meet with the Elders!"

"Why does he call me that?" Caterina asked Robbie.

"It's because he see you as someone who turned their back on us." Robbie explained as he rose from the bed and picked up Rex and only now, when their mother had finished her speech, did he rip off the duct tape.

"Thank God!" Rex exclaimed, "I thought I was going to run out of breath!"

Robbie rolled his eyes as he watched his mother wrap her arm around Cat and lead her out the door. He was shocked by how well she had received the news, he had thought she would have many more temper tantrums and fits of crying. But she was had a strong heart, hopefully one that was strong enough to expel the darkness that coursed through her veins. He watched her leave, unable to drag his eyes from away from her, he was drawn to her, like he knew he would be.

Glancing up at his brother, Rex snorted, "Couldn't help but hear that mom left out a pretty important part of the story, you know the bit concerning the Altra Metà."

"Shut up Rex." He muttered, "She is not ready to hear about that."

"Why not." He argued, his voice condescending, "If she is ready to hear that she is going to destroy the world then she is ready to hear about the connection you two have."

Glancing down at his left arm he glanced at the small tattoo, the one that was marked on his skin from birth. The markings system is a way of predetermining your love life so to speak. It's like a game of finding the matching tattoo. Someone else is born with it, and that's your better half, the one you fight with in battle; your best friend... and then eventually your partner for life.

"She is not ready." Robbie repeated, "She doesn't remember that I have loved her since the first moment I met her."

"Yeah." Rex muttered, "She really drew the short straw; and to think she could have been paired with someone like me."

"I liked you better with the duct tape." Robbie mumbled as he rushed to rejoin his mother and father; who had already exited the grand house. Slamming the door behind him he zoomed up to met them. They where making their way up the twisted path that led to the Elders Cathedral. Caterina was walking a few paces behind his parents; dropping down by her side he glanced at her and attempted to smile. Wordlessly, Cat took his hand and together, they walked united through the large doors into the hall of the Elders.

It was there they would decide the punishment for both Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro.

* * *

**HELLOOOOO!**

**Like it? Did you like it! Please tell me you like it! :D**

**At least what I did with Rex did you think that was good! Because you know Robbie doesn't think he is a puppet in the show and he isn't in this! Oh and Cat's bipolarness (definitely not a word) did you like that! Cat was prom queen! and Robbie's a prince! It's all happening! :L**

**And maybe just maybe Robbie will show Cat his memories of them as children ;) Maybeeee **

**Anyway please leave me lusciously long and delicious reviews that I can feast upon like one of the fallen! :D **

**Because I love you all so much and reviews make me super happy!**

**Pleaseeeee :D**

**btw altra metá and dividere are italian for other half and split :)**

**Love you guys! Oxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: The Guardian

**Chapter Six**

Cold, that's the only thing Caterina could feel, it was pathetic, it wasn't even an emotion. She was just in a constant state of coldness, from the moment she crash landed into this foreign city up until now; as she trekked up through the long entrance of the Elder's Cathedral. She felt as if she was drowning, as the tale of her past deepened she felt herself sinking lower, submerged in her problems. She could not believe that inside her own body there was a battle commencing and in only four short days would be resolved: with life changing consequences of course. It was still too hard to wrap her head around, no matter how many times you say she said the word to herself it still sounded strange; fairy. Cat has been a fairy for sixteen years and it was only made apparent to her when Robbie had entered her life. Timidly she glanced up at Robbie Shapiro, but when Rex caught her staring she quickly diverted her eyes. Robbie was about the only thing in her life that was constant at the moment, whenever she screamed for him he would come running, whenever she needed comforting he was apparently there, like right now for instance, the only part of her body that did not feel remotely numb was her right hand. The one that was wound tightly around his.

"Was this more what you were expecting?" Robbie murmured to her as she gazed around, in complete awe of the room.

"This is amazing." She mumbled as he led her into the centre of the large hall. From the outside it appeared as just a normal, weathered and crumbling Cathedral, completely with the terrifying gargoyles that hung over the door as if they were guarding it. But as soon as you reach the end of the corridor and push passed the door; it was as if you had stepped into a whole new world entirely. The walls were a deep navy, almost black, they curved out in the middle, but then swooped in at the top. She noticed that the walls were not rounded off, but broken off into six large sections that overlapped one another. A small circle in the ceiling exposed the cool night air, the beam of the moonlight creating a single spotlight in the centre of the room. The room was vast, open and airy, meaning that every single movement was amplified. Unfortunately, Cat only realised this though when she tripped over what she originally thought was a snake, but in closer inspection she noticed it was in fact a vine. If it wasn't for Robbie clamping on to her arm before she fell, she was certain she would have been mortified, it's bad enough that she could already hear the three men at the end of the room mumbling the name, "Valentine."

"Robbie." Cat whispered as he guided her over to the Elders, "Are we inside an unopened flower?"

He smiled before quietly replying, "It's designed to appear like that, it's pretty cool right? It's too bad you only get to see it a handful of times, a shame really because if that costume you kept running around in is any indication, you wanted us to live in trees and be about the size of your pinkie." He half smiled when he saw her blush, "But, on a plus side; we do have chairs made out leaves and vines."

As she approached the so called Elders, she had more of an urge to run away. When Queen Imogen had mentioned that they were the oldest of their kind, Caterina had imagined them as jolly elderly men, with the portly stomachs that where covered with warm woolly jumpers. They would have kind smiles that were slightly covered with funny bushy moustaches. But of course she was mistaken, which by this stage really did not come as a surprise, because when was the last time she had been right about something?

First of all they looked as young, possibly in their mid thirties. These men were the colour of milk; it was as if they had never seen the sun, Cat could make out every vein that snaked around their hands and neck. Luckily most of their pale skin was covered by a thick emerald cloak, similar to Robbie's father's cloak; only his was somehow more regal. If that was not unsettling enough, each one had deep purple eyes; the pupils were the shape of a crescent moon. She could not help but think that they looked like the creepiest boy band she had ever seen. Each lounged on a throne made from twisted vines, decorated with small bright flowers. Beside each chair their was a small table that was adorned with succulent fruits and large chalices of what appeared to be wine.

Marcus Shapiro stopped just in front of the shred of moonlight, creating a chain-reaction that meant Robbie bashed right into the back of his mother. She made a high pitched noise, like an enraged cat as she pushed Robbie back with an excessive use of magic. Rex rolled his eyes at his mother, before turning his attention to the Elders. Robbie felt him shudder in his hand.

"I hate these guys." He mumbled, "They always have so much to—"

"I think that is quite enough Rex Shapiro." Said the one furthest to the right, and with a quick clap, Rex's mouth was sewn shut. Cat's eyes popped when she saw the needle loop the thread through his plastic lips until his mouth was sealed shut. Imogen peered back at her rouge of a son and frowned; "Now really Antonio, that was uncalled for."

"You know that enchantment will not be lifted from your son until he learns some manners. I could always bump up his sentence to five years you know." He replied, his voice cool as he retreated to one of the thrones just behind the round table that strongly resembled an extremely large Petri dish.

Holding back what she really wanted to say she forced herself to smile, "Very well my Lord." she muttered, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible, "We have brought you my son and the fugitive; Miss Caterina Valentine."

Instantaneously, three pairs of violet eyes zoned in on the young girl; Antonio smiled callously as he motioned for her to come forward, "Fabulous." He murmured, "You may leave us now your Majesties."

With a fretful glance toward the two teenagers, Imogen Shapiro plucked her son from Robbie's hand. Marcus Shapiro stalked ahead of his wife, back to the entrance without so much as a second glance toward his eldest son. Robbie snorted slightly, not expecting anything less from him. It was as if his father did not care what happened to his own children, the law was more important than family in his eyes. Robbie could recall his father's face on that fateful day when Rex was condemned to two years as a puppet. Robbie had wondered whether the same spell had been cast on his father as he watched his brother writhe and call out to him as he shrank, his arms turned to rubber, his eyes plastic and lifeless, because his father remained emotionless as he picked up his youngest son and handed him wordlessly to Robbie.

The banging of the doors echoed around the hall of Elders as Cat and Robbie stood hand in hand. He could feel her shaking uncontrollably, but he knew he could not do anything to help her, not unless he was ordered to. Finally one of the Elders, who Robbie recognised as Marius, stepped towards them.

"Step into the moonbeam, child of Valentine."

Reluctantly Cat let go of Robbie's hand, instantly missing the companionship of his touch and step into the moonlight. Then they swarmed her, for old men they could move so quickly that it startled her. She tried to remain as strong-willed as possible, but she could hear their voice inside her head, as if they were whispering in her ear, they knew all of her secrets. Somehow they could feel every single emotion that she had experienced over the past two days, in a way she felt strangely violated, they had not even asked if they could test her, they just went ahead and did it.

One of the Elders, the one with the cocky attitude who had been so rude to Robbie's mother, clamped his hand roughly on her chin, arching her head so that her brown eyes would meet his ungodly violet ones.

"Hmm." He mumbled as he placed his free hand on her forehead, "Can you all feel that brothers?"

Nodding once again in chorus, one of the brothers placed a hand on his temples, "It is awfully overpowering. It is causing the most painful migraine I have ever experienced. There forces inside of her are so equally balanced that we simply cannot predict what will happen."

"Yes thank you Samuel." Antonio replied, his teeth clenched, "I think you will recall that we already discovered that piece of information almost seventeen years ago." Removing both of his hands from her face he peered over to his brother as he spoke, "No brother, I am referring to the child memories, it seems they have been—"

"Tampered." Marius finished, his forefinger spinning around in circles, creating little wisps of smoke in boredom, "Nathaniel Valentine used a very powerful potion; one he learned from her majesty herself. We cannot deny that for someone so young he would have been a great warrior."

"Would have?" Cat interrupted, her voice rising with fear, "He is not dead! Robbie said she was only taken captive."

Marius nostrils flared, his eyes narrowing, "You do not address us in such a manner fugitive." He chastised, "The fate of Nathaniel Valentine is unknown; your companion here cannot say whether they have not already killed him."

With the curling of his finger, Cat sucked in her breath as she was forced forward to the table, that she now realised _was _a dish- it was filled to the brim with a cloudy white substance that bubbled and frothed menacingly. Before she could ask, Marius clutched her hand and submerged it in the bowl-like table. A white-hot pain shot up her arm, she wailed as she tried to pull it out of the strange liquid. She felt as if she had placed it in acid, one that was peeling away her skin. She whimpered as she tried to pull her hand out, her eyes flying to Robbie to plead for his help. Only to find that he was being held back by the other brothers, his skin was almost as pale as theirs as he watched her suffer.

Pulling out her hand, Cat gasped as she looked down at it; it had indeed stripped away a layer of her skin. But it was not even raw from the pain she had felt; it was the same creamy white only there was now lines of green that ran down her hand, she felt a surge of power that she could not explain. With a click of her finger, her forefinger sparked like a lighter.

"The liquid took away the shield your brother had placed over you." Antonio explained as he returned to his throne, "Now you will be able to use your powers to their full capability. But remember fugitive, we have you pegged; those markings on your hand mean well will know where you are at all times. If you run to the Fallen we will not hesitate, you will be eliminated."

"What about my memories?" Cat asked, "I still cannot remember anything since before I was ten, will they return?"

"Eventually." Marius mused as he took a sip of his drink, "But I imagine your" he paused his eyes flicking over to Robbie, his lips curling into a cruel smile, " Your friend Robbie, I know he could help speed the process along."

Glancing over at Robbie, Cat noticed the appalled look he gave Marius. Wriggling out of the brothers' grasps he turned glared coldly at the Marius, "And our punishments."

"Oh there will be no punishment." Marius said before plopping a grape into his mouth, "We may not be able to predict her future, but we can see yours quite clearly Prince Robert, and the outcome is greater than any punishment we could bestow upon you."

He arched a brow sceptically as he returned over to Cat, his arm instantly hovering around her side protectively, "So you are just letting us both leave without any sort of catch?"

Samuel nodded as he joined his brother on the throne, "Indeed it would seem so. Now run along, We have heard enough about the Valentines and Shapiros for one day."

"But wait!" Cat interrupted, "I still have so many questions! Why do you look so young for the oldest of your kind and how do I use my magic?"

Antonio scoffed as he joined his brothers at the throne, "This is exactly why we do not let fugitives return, everything is so confusing for them, it is awfully dull rehashing all of the tales of the folklore."

"Robert." Samuel ordered, "Please explain the rest to the fugitive. We do not have time to play "this is your life". Oh and get in contact with her guardian, it seems she will have some explaining to do."

Nodding curtly, Robbie quickly turned and dragged Cat out of the court with her, he was suspicious of the brothers, they always seemed to speak in riddles. His heart was thumping with fear, he hated that the Elder's were going to keep him blind about what was going to happen to him. hopefully it was a minor mishap like he would drink something that would turn him into a chicken or he would singe his hair off in a fire; something to that degree.

As soon as they were out of sight he grabbed Cat's hand and they ran back to the entrance.

"Why are we running?" she shouted, her breathing heavy as they burst out of the front doors.

"I do not trust the Elder's." he explained as they slowed to quick walk, "I thought they might just have said they would let us go as a cruel trick. Then they would lock us in." As soon as the walking began, Robbie became acutely aware that he was in fact still holding her hand, this instantly caused his hand to begin to create sweat at an award winning rate. Hastily he let it go and continued to walk without her, thankful that the darkness of the night meant that she could not see him blush.

"Robbie where are we?" Cat asked as she gazed around at the town below, from this high up she could see columns of identical houses; all complete with thatched roofs and little chimneys that were billowing with smoke. The dark night sky seemed to be tinted green as the stars twinkled like strobe lighting. Was she even in America anymore; Robbie had mentioned that his father was King of Seelie Court in America; but she had never heard of this town; and she doubted that it was one of the 50 stars on the flag.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see that Cat had planted herself on the soft grass, sighing slightly he returned over to her and sat by her side, "Cat this is Perimith; the only city in America that is home to our kind." he explained, "Except we are not situated on land, we are sort of hovering in the air."

"So am I flying right now?" Cat asked as she at her body, "Can you fly while you're sitting?"

Robbie smiled, "No Cat, we are fairies, the magical boarders surrounding the city are keeping it afloat, you have your feet safely planted on the ground. In ranking terms you see it's Angels at the top in heaven, then you have us, then the world you were from, and finally the dark ones in hell."

"I still don't understand, we aren't in America anymore, how can you be a prince of America then?" she pursed his lips together in bewilderment, "And why are the Elder's more powerful than their parents if you are royalty?"

"There are passages to our world located all over America. There is one specifically in a park close to Hollywood that I used to get into LA. Using too much teleportation drains a fairy, we have limits to the amount of great magic that we can use. That is why sometimes we go about things the mortal way, like now for instance, we both have the ability to fly but instead we are walking back to my house." he laughed slightly at her confusion before continuing, "As for the whole Royalty thing, it's only a title; we are the peace-keepers. We rally the warriors together and instill the harmony between members in the city. Basically there was no need to turn Rex into a puppet; because we all have to do what the Elders say anyway."

Rising he went to lead the way again but a soft hand grabbed his own, "Please, can we stay here a little longer?"

He made the mistake of looking into her large, pleading brown eyes. He scolded himself for being so weak as he sat back down beside her, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." she mumbled, "They said you could help speed along my memories."

He hesitated as he glanced down at the small marking on the back of his hand, the small purple dove that had been printed on his skin since birth. He had been so enraged with Marius for toying with his emotions in the hall, the Elder was obviously aware of what he was doing, he could read emotions so easily, so he knew what Robbie felt for Cat, how she was his Altra Metá. He felt sick when Marius had smiled at him, for a horrible second he thought that he was going to reveal to Cat what Robbie was to her and that frightened him more than anything. For years Cat had lived in a world where she could make her own choices, so it was anyone's guess how she would respond to the news that she was already tied to him; would she be sickened by it? Or worse, would she be repulsed by him, the boy who thought he had some kind of claim to her over a silly marking.

Sighing heavily, he pulled his hand away once more, "Like I said Cat, it takes a lot of energy to use magic and frankly, I think I have used up my quota over the past few days from trying to save you and keep myself hidden from everyone at your school. I'll show you another time, maybe tomorrow after we have rested."

She nodded understandingly as she chewed her lip, "So is that your power? Can you see people's memories?"

"Only if I am in them." he muttered as he pull a tuft of grass from the earth, feeling suddenly awkward, "It's a pretty stupid gift right?"

"So we knew each other." Cat concluded, "When I lived here with my family. When I was ten, Robbie were we friends?"

"Yeah Cat." he replied, "We were really good friends."

For the first time since she got here, Cat smiled. Placing her head on his shoulder , she sighed, "Do you see a darkness in me Robbie? Was I a really mean fairy?" her voice cracked and she quickly wiped away a tear that broke free.

"I can safely say you were one of the nicest children in our class Cat." he replied, "I mean you would have to be to hang out with the weird Prince."

She sighed contently as she closed her eyes, soothed by his words, "I am glad I have a friend like you Robbie." she murmured.

The small redhead was asleep in a matter of seconds, just like a child the complete action and excitement of the past few hours had completely drained her of what little energy she had left. Easily, Robbie lifted the 90 pound girl into his arms for the fourth time in two days. Brushing her hair to the side her shoulder became visible and he could see the little marking that was printed there; the small dove. He tried not to look at it, it made his heart thump erratically the more he gazed at it. Trying to concentrate, he zoned in on the house he needed to go to. Sneaking past his own he took a left and continued down the cobbled street until he reached the little cottage with the red door. Tapping on it lightly he waited patiently until she opened the door. The little woman gave a strangled gasp as she looked at the girl wrapped up in his arms.

"Is she-"

He nodded, "Can I come in?"

Stepping aside, Robbie followed the woman down the small hall until he reached the room at the back. Setting her down on the soft bed, he lightly kissed her forehead before turning to the woman, "She is fine, just tired. I am going to call upon her guardian, she will arrive in the morning."

The woman gazed down at the child in the bed, her eyes watering as she brushed the hair from her face, "I had heard rumors that she had returned, is it true Robert, is her brother-"

"I am afraid so." he said gravely, "There was nothing I could have done to stop it, I am sorry Ivy."

Mutely the woman walked him back to the door, her eyes glistening as she cast the prince out of the house. But he understood, Ivy Valentine had led such a sad lifetime, her entire family lost in the great war, after her grandson fled with her beloved granddaughter to the mortal world: to somewhere she could not follow. Now she was once again faced with the pain of losing her all over again; if her heart is blackened by the fallen.

He kept walking before she had a chance to thank him, he was late anyway, he was meant to be home about an hour ago. Clapping his hand together, opened his hand to reveal a vaporous gas, that shone a bright red. It was a form of communicating between his kind. He called out one name and waited for the connection to go through. They answered on the first ring.

"We need to talk."

""""""""""""""""""

Waking up in a foreign room in a completely different city was one of the strangest experiences Caterina Valentine had ever experienced, mainly because it reminded her so much of her old home that it hurt. Down to the last detail, the room was a complete pair of her own. It had the same pink wallpaper with the white boarders, the furniture matched and was placed in the same spot as her room. It even had the same fluffy stuffed animals at the bottom of the bed. With a squeal of delight she threw the princess patterned covers off her bed and grabbed Mr. Purple.

"I will never leave you again." She promised as she skipped towards the window to make sure it had not been one extremely vivid dream.

"No were still in Perimith." She said sadly as she gazed down at the cobbled streets that were now littered with people, who she assumed where rushing off to go to work. She made a mental note to add that to her list of never ending questions about fairies and their lives. The residences zipped around the streets so quickly that it was difficult to keep up with them, she giggled at the round man who was slower than the others, presumably because of his weight. He must have heard her laughter because her head whipped around, he looked directly at her. She backed away from the window when she saw his petrified face, she did not need to hear him to know what he had said; the movement of his lips was enough.

"The Dividere."

So it seemed that she was going to be an outcast in the community, or maybe she always was an outcast and just did not realise it. Kissing the top of Mr. Purples head she walked over to desk to inspect the photo frames that covered the top of it. She gasped as she looked at the smallest one on the right, the girl in the photo had an uncanny likeness to her. In the photo her ruby hair was pulled back into two pigtails that stopped just short of her shoulders. Her smile was all teeth as she gazed at what she assumed was a camera. Her arm was wrapped tightly around a skinny and pale boy with wild curly black hair and kid-sized glasses. With a lurch of her stomach she recognised that this was a photo of her and Robbie, so he was not lying when he said that they were close friends.

"That was taken on your seventh birthday." Said a voice behind her, "The two of you were practically joined at the hip."

The memory of the woman who had just addressed Cat was like a slap in the face, at once she remembered her kind voice as she taught her how to use her powers, her smooth voice as she sang her old lullabies as she fell asleep. Every sense that had lay dormant for years was suddenly awake; she could even recall her scent; it was a mix of cinnamon and menthol.

"Nonna?" she asked as she set the photograph back down, "Is that really you?"

Her grandmother nodded, her eyes watering once again as she opened her arms. Cat ran for them, allowing herself to be engulfed in her grandmothers caring and gentle embrace, "Oh my Caterina! I thought after Nathaniel took you away we would never see each other again. You have grown so much!" she gushed as she stroked her granddaughter's hair.

Cat allowed herself to cry, mostly in joy but partly in fear. So her room in LA was designed to look like her real home, her real home that was here with her parents and grandmother. But mostly she was frightened, petrified of what she may become.

"Now Cat, less tears." Her Nonna ordered, though she too was crying, "This is a happy occasion, finally after six years of waiting I got you back."

"But what about in a few days?" Cat said, gulping for breath, "What about the darkness, what about Nate, how can I save him?"

Her grandmother shushed her as she began to lead her into the small kitchen, "Caterina your mother and father gave you your name because they had faith in you, do you remember what it means?"

She shook her head sadly as she took a seat at the small table, "No I don't remember anything about them."

Her grandmother returned to her, carrying two mugs one with herbal tea, the other with hot chocolate, she handed it to Cat who smiled slightly at it, before taking a dainty sip.

"The Elders wanted you to be name Senzo, a horrible name with an awful meaning: sin. Naturally your mother and father were against that idea from the beginning, in their eyes you were their little girl and you were perfect. So they named you Caterina; a bold move for them. I was so proud of your mother when she announced your name, the look of the Elder's faces was one I would never forget; they were so outraged. The name Caterina is Italian, and in its simplest term, it means "pure". Your mother and father never doubted for one minute that you would be anything less than wonderful."

Caterina relaxed as she swallowed a mouth of the most delicious mint flavoured hot chocolate she has ever tasted, "Nonna, will you tell me more about my past? Please I am still so confused."

Her grandmother smiled warmly as she gently patted her granddaughters hand endearingly, "All in good time my dear." Her pointed ears twitched as she continued, "But I think you have guests."

Cat touched her ears as her Nonna rose to answer the door and gasped; they came up to a point just like hers and Robbie's ears. Nate must have hidden that from her too. Voices floated into her ears from the hall and she rose; she could make out Robbie's deep voice as he gently pushed past her Nonna and made his way into the kitchen. He smiled tenderly when he spotted her, but he lingered by the door, glancing back down the hall as if he was uncomfortable.

"Hey Robbie." She said as she bounced up to pull him into a hug, feeling relieved to see a friendly face, "Did you know that a flamingo cannot eat unless its head is upside down? They must look so silly!"

"So you still do the strange fact thing?" his eyebrows furrowed together as he pulled away from the hug, "I brought your guardian to see you."

Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she glanced at him, "What's a guardian? I don't have one of them?"

Robbie's lip curled at the side in a sort of amused half-smile before he said, "Yes you do Cat, every fairy who reaches the age of 12 is allocated an guardian Angel to protect them until they reach adulthood, meaning when they reach 17. Even though you were cast out into the mortal realm by your brother, you by right still had to be allocated an Angel, albeit you got the worst one though, the lowest in all of the rankings."

"So who's my angel?" she asked and she glanced down the hall, "I don't see her."

"That would be me."

A shiver ran down Cat's spine as she spun around to meet her guardian. The girl stood in front of her, dazzling in a floor length white dress, a coil of golden metal wrapped from her wrist up to her elbow. She was barefoot as she padded towards her, her small wings fluttered behind her as she smiled at Cat. Cat could scarcely believe it, out of all of things she had discovered in the past few days this was the most unfathomable.

Out of all of the people in the whole of the world:

How was Jade West her guardian Angel?

* * *

**COME ON! If anyone was going to be Angel of course you would pick Jade West! :L **

**Like it so far? I am actually so grateful for all of the positive reception from this story, sometimes I am actually so proud of my imagination! **

**It's so strange because there is reviewers on this that I am so used to that and yet I literally know nothing about you as people, only avatars... but the same could be said about me!**

**Was not going to update but I was having such a great day that I thought I would because I got 1D tickets for next year! :D YAY! Plus it's sunny for like the first time ever in Ireland! **

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I will try and clear up any and all questions you may have, for example no Silent Hopes, the markings can be anywhere on the body! ****  
**

**Love you guys! **

**Don't forget to leave me lovely words of encouragement ;) ... studies show they help you write faster. **

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: The Memory

**Chapter Seven**

Shackled to the wall like a criminal, his suit torn and crusted with his own blood, he began to stir. After a day of unconscious, Nate Valentine finally opened his eyes. He could only guess his location, but if the sinking feeling he remembered from that night was any indication, it did not take a genius to realise that he was in the depths of Hell. The sense of death was so overpowering that you could smell rotting flesh and hear the pleas of the damned. Lapping what little saliva he had in his mouth, he looked around for a scrap of food, or even a single drop of water. Desperately he thought of food, maybe he could conjure some up. Shutting his eyes, his lips pressed shut with concentration; he thought of freedom, he envisioned the shackles breaking. Then he mumbled the incantation, he waited to hear the clicking on the bond breaking. Then he cried out, his hand became alight with the magic he was trying to use, but it had backfired, his wrist were bleeding, he screamed out in confusion as he snuffed out his magic.

"It won't work." said a weak, but familiar voice in the corner. Suddenly the face was in front of him, holding a glass of water she tipped it up to his mouth.

He turned his mouth away, "I don't want your poison." He spat out, "You're not Tori, you are one of the fallen."

"Nate, I swear it's me." she promised, "Look at me please."

Grudgingly, he turned his head around and gazed at her, she was wearing a pair of sweats, and her top was soaked with blood, ripped just on her collarbone. A huge gash ran from there down to her heart. She wore glasses over her sunken and terrified brown eyes; her breathing was rapid as she stared back at Nate Valentine.

"How are you alive?" he asked, "The fallen killed you, she told me she gutted you."

"She did." Tori replied sadly as she tipped the water into his mouth, "I was curling my hair for the prom in my room when she crashed through the window and attacked me. It was terrifying, she snarled as me and apologised before she sank her teeth into my chest." Her breathing was becoming more shaken the further into the story she progressed, "I died Nate; I felt myself take my last breath, my heart was pulled out of my chest. My spirit left my body."

"That still doesn't explain why I am taking to you."

"Instead of rising, I was pulled down here, I tried to resist. I really tried to resist him, but he is so powerful Nate. I pleaded for my life and he granted it to me; but at a cost. He told me when the time came I would be useful, just like Caterina Valentine's brother. Then all of a sudden I felt... whole again. It's difficult to explain, but I knew I was alive once more. Then he locked me in this cell, he told me it wouldn't be long until I had company, and then literally three hours later they locked your unconscious body in here. Nate what exactly are you; they talked of magic and monsters..."

"Cat and I, we aren't like you Tori." Nate grunted, his voice hoarse, "We are fair-folk, you live in a world that is inhabited to all sorts of mythical creatures. He used us because we are close to Cat; a perfect pair to convince her to join their side. This is my fault; I should have just stayed in Perimith with her. You cheated death Tori; there is going to be a terrible price for your actions."

Gently Tori smoothed back the hair from his face; her bloodshot brown eyes began to water, "Nate, I'm really scared."

"I know Tori." He replied, his voice grave, "I am too."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Cat could not believe it; she kept staring at Jade West as they walked through the town, Robbie in front of the pair of them, leading them to what he called Sparring field. What should not get over was the fact that Jade West _glowed._ There was a definite circle of light that followed her wherever she stepped, like a moth to a flame, she was entranced. She could not stop staring at how the sparkling white dress complimented her flawless pale skin, it highlight the darkness of her hair. She even had a halo; a thin strip of metal that floated on top of her head. Only instead of being a glorious beacon of molten gold; it was dull, the colour of burnt orange.

"What!" Jade demanded, stopping in her tracks to shout at the girl, who squealed in shock, "Just ask me so you will stop staring!"

"Em." She began, her voice small, "If you're a mean Angel, then why are you not one of the fallen?"

Luckily Jade smirked before she turned on her heel to effortlessly catch up with Robbie who had not realised the pair had stopped to converse. Cat ran beside her, like a puppy on a leash she tried to keep up, her tongue sticking out as she panted. By the time they reached the sparing field Cat was ready to double over in exhaustion.

Jade sneered down at the girl who was clutching at her side, "Well she is definitely not fit enough to be a warrior."

Robbie shot her a dirty glance as he helped Cat up to her feet, "She has a few days." He reminded her quickly, "and it's partly your fault she is this weak! The reason you were placed on the mortal world was to help her train, not to date one of the mortal boys!"

Jade's cheeks flared red as she uncoiled the metal loop from her wrist, it whipped out at Robbie, narrowly missing his left cheek, "Don't forget Robbie, that I am more powerful than you." she warned, her eyes narrowing, "Anyway it's not my fault she is so weak, I was placed there to protect her and I did. I was the main reason she wasn't locked up in the looney-bin after all."

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" Cat interjected suddenly as she stood up, "and don't hit Robbie! It's not his fault I am weak."

"Why would I want to be one of the fallen?" Jade replied as she swung her whip around, "They lead such pathetic lives, feeding off humans just so they can be attractive. I mean, why would I want to eat Vega's heart—"

Robbie's eyes shot over to Jade, in a pleading look not to continue, but Cat had already caught the end of the sentence, her knees wobbled once more and she collapsed back into Robbie's arms.

"They killed Tori!" she exclaimed, "But I saw her at the prom with Nate, she was fine!"

Jade pressed her lips together, her expression softening slightly as she continued, "What you saw was the fallen; she had already taken Tori's heart."

Cat's lip wobbled as she thought of Tori lying dead because of her, what about her family, they had probably reported her as missing. They would never know what became of their daughter.

"Except none of this may have happened if Jade had been doing her job instead of singing at a stupid prom!" Robbie snapped back at the Angel, furious with her for upsetting Cat once more, "Jesus, no wonder you only have the orange Halo; they are never going to give you the gold!"

Jade's eyes narrowed as she flicked Cat out of the way with a lazy twitch of her finger, Cat protested as the pair fought like a pair of bickering siblings. Jade's hands where clamped around Robbie's throat before he lit his hand on fire and burned a hand print on her arm. She screamed as she snapped the whip at him, it wrapped around his legs. He wiggled around on the ground like a worm, cursing loudly at her as she laughed spitefully at his misfortune.

"Enough!" Cat screamed, "This is not going to help me train!"

That brought the two of them back to the task at hand, with a look of regret; Jade muttered one word and her whip recoiled back like a retractable tape-measurer. It snaked around her arm, resting once more on her forearm. Holding out her hand, she pulled Robbie up to his feet, smiling ruefully as he glared at her.

"She's right." Jade said diplomatically, "But I would have won."

"But before we begin." Cat said directly to Jade, "Explain everything to me."

Jade groaned as she slumped to the ground, slamming her hand down on the grass beside her, Cat took that as an indication to sit beside her.

"Remember when we met Cat?" Jade asked.

She nodded feverishly, smiling at the memory, "Sure it was our first day of middle school; I offered you a piece of candy, you took it and shoved me over."

"Yes because you had recently turned twelve." Jade said, "They choose me to look out for you because well, I am not exactly the most competent Angel and you weren't well liked by the committee because you were a fugitive. Anyway, obviously I couldn't tell you what I really was so I had to learn how to act normal. Took some practising, there may have been a few mishaps where I sprouted wings, but that's not the point. My job is to protect you from dangers while you train, because you are at your most vulnerable when you are learning how to control your powers. But, when your powers were repressed, it meant that I did not really have a job because no one was searching for you. So I became complacent, I met Beck, went to Hollywood Arts with you, and you know all of the rest."

Cat listened intently, nodding her head to show she understood, "But, what did Robbie mean about your halo?"

Arching an eyebrow, she looked up at Robbie who was awkwardly kicking the heads off of some dandelions, "You didn't tell her about the ranking system?"

"Too much of a good thing Jade." He muttered, "Do you not think she has heard enough?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Every Angel has a ranking; the colour of your Halo tells you which one; Gold is supreme, the most powerful. Then you have yellow, silver and finally _orange_ –she spat out the last word in disgust- how powerful of a fairy you will be determines what rank of an Angel you will receive."

"Which is ridiculous because Cat has the potential to be so powerful! She should have gotten Pandora!" Robbie argued.

Cat could feel the earth around her cool, the grass frosted around her as she glanced back at Jade, she now knew what the term icy glare meant. Robbie retreated in pain; his left hand was encased in a block of ice.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Jade snapped, "I am enough for Cat! She will be my greatest accomplishment; I will be the first Angel to jump from orange to gold!"

Cat tugged at the bottom of her hair, chewing at her lip anxiously as she watched Robbie melt the ice with a ball of fire, "So Pandora is one of the top Angels?"

"Yes." Jade replied, his mouth practically seething with bitter saliva, "And anyway, Cat was a fugitive Robbie! That instantly means she was downgraded!"

He surged forward, ready to attack Jade once more. Jade rose too, but Cat was quicker. Stepping in between the pair of them, she stuck her hands out, and shocked them both. They tumbled to the ground. Eyes flicking between the two of them, Cat tried to not giggle at their hair, that was now static and sticking up in odd tufts. Acting as a barrier between the pair, she stamped her foot in frustration.

"Stop!" She ordered; her voice was the most domineering she had ever heard it, "Look I need to learn how to use my powers! So I can save my brother and this realm that I have only just discovered that I am a part of." She paused, before pointed at Jade accusingly, "and apparently so she can have a gold halo."

"She's right." This time it was said by Robbie as he picked up his backpack from the ground. Opening it he pulled out a bow and arrow, three daggers and a large sword. Cat gulped at the sight of them; they were going to trust her, one of the clumsy people to ever walk the planet, to handle a sword. Robbie smiled at her reassuringly as he passed her the bow. Now she was glad that Robbie had not let her leave the house in her preferred outfit of a little green dress with small red heels. That would not have been appropriate for the kind of activities he had planned. No, the slim-fitting yoga pants and red tank top were much more suitable.

"You'll be fine." He told her as he twisted her around on the spot, "Look I'll demonstrate."

Grabbing his own bow that was appeared to be fashioned from the wood of a maple tree, he set one of the arrows aflame, squinted one eye in concentration before shouting, "Pull!"

Smiling menacingly, Jade grabbed her halo and chucked it into the sky where it whirled like a frisbee, shooting the arrow, Cat watched in awe as it soared through the air and collided with the halo, creating a puff of orange smoke in the middle of the blue sky. But Cat was mistaken, Jade's halo was a boomerang, it shot back to her hand and Jade caught it expertly. It smoked slightly as she set it on top of her head again.

Jade nodded her head in approval, "Not too bad Shapiro."

"I can't do that!" Cat squeaked, as she wrung her hands around her own bow nervously, "Please Robbie, let me try something easier!"

"Brilliant idea Cat!" Jade praised, her eyes had that wicked glint to them that always made Cat feel uneasy, "Let's try a stationary object!"

With a click of her finger, she looked directly up at where her halo had exploded and gasped. Floating in the middle of the sky was Rex Shapiro; his arms and legs where flailing widely as he protested, calling Jade all the worst names under the sun. Cat covered her ears to block out the horrible words being said, and watched as Robbie knelt, then sprang up into the sky like a cork popping out of a champagne bottle. Jade laughed as the two brothers dropped back down, Robbie was wearing a look of repulsion while Rex remained emotionless, although Cat was certain that was not by choice.

"You gank!" Rex roared, "How dare you make me come here! I was perfectly satisfied with watching the cheerleaders practice from my window!"

Jade studied her perfectly French tipped nails as she continued to laugh at the brothers, "Oh it was so worth it to see your face."

"Jade!" Robbie scolded, as he tried to hold Rex back, who was attempting to drag Robbie's arm over to Jade's neck, Rex's puppet arms were extended as if he wanted to strangle the Angel, "You aren't taking Cat's training seriously! The Elder's are not impressed with your behaviour!"

"Like I care what the Elders' think Robbie." Jade barked, "Even with my rusted halo, I have a higher ranking than them. Remember my sweet princes." Her tone was condescending as she swiftly tapped his nose, "The Angel is always on top."

Before he even got the chance, Cat pounced on him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. She sat on top his stomach and leaned over him so their noses were almost touching, "You are not fighting again." She said as she angrily slapped him on the cheek, "I need to train!"

"Okay." Robbie grumbled, the impact on to the ground had winded him, "Can you just get up please?"

Rising off him triumphantly, Cat beamed as she clapped her hand together, her momentary bout of anger dissolving as she turned to Jade, "So what now?"

"Robbie is clearly an awful teacher." She smiled deviously as she grabbed the girl's hand, "The first lesson you always receive is flying."

Then they shot up into the air, leaving Robbie lying on the grass, staring up at the two girls as they soared up into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds.

"You know for your Altra Metá, you don't seem that compatible when it comes to fighting." Rex commented as he sat up beside Robbie.

Picking up his brother he chucked him away, sending him rolling down Sparring hill. He smiled as he heard his brother groan when he hit the bottom.

"Maybe I should have let Jade use you as a target!" he shouted down to him, before he jumped up into the sky to follow both of the girls.

""""""""""""""

Flying is hard to explain, especially when you're not just gripping on to another body for dear life. Cat imagined that flying for a fairy was like a human baby taking their first steps, thrilling for the child... but absolutely terrifying for the parents because it meant that it gave them more freedom, and it was so much more likely that they would find themselves in sticky situations. The memory of hovering came back to her as soon as she Jade let go of her hand. Obviously when she grew up in Perimith she learned the mechanisms of flying, thankfully the Elders' magic meant that she hadn't fallen immediately, she remembered how to stay afloat. But she was definitely out of tune; her joints creaked and groaned as she hovered in the small spot.

Jade was in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently, which Cat thought was pretty pointless because she was just kicking the air.

"Come on Cat!" she challenged, "Just move forward!"

"I can't!" she squeaked as she covered her hands with her eyes, "I can't remember how!"

She could sense that he was in front her, she wasn't sure how she knew, but over the past few days she had been able to tell whenever Robbie was near her, it was like a tingling sensation on her shoulder. Peeking through her hands she saw him standing twenty feet away from her, his arms outstretched like a father's might be when he is teaching a child how to walk. He smiled encouragingly at her as he beckoned her forward with nod of his head. Removing her hands from her eyes she clenched her fist and thought one word: forward.

She blasted towards Robbie; hurtling like a cannonball towards his open arms. Pressing down her heels, she could see her feet smoke from effort as she began to slow down. She fell neatly into his open arms. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she hugged him close and laughed in delight. Glancing over his broad shoulder she spotted Jade would was trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Jadey! Look I did it!" she exclaimed. Propelling herself from Robbie's body she expertly did a back flip in the air, "I can remember!"

Jade clapped her hand slightly; her orange halo seemed to glow brighter than usual, "Very Good Kitty. We only have about a hundred more lessons to go!"

Thinking that her heavy sarcasm was praise, Cat ambushed Jade, wrapping her in a tight embrace, one that the Angel did not return. Glancing up at the sun, Jade smiled as she pulled the girl away from her.

"Well would you look at the time!" she exclaimed, thankfully to be have an excuse to leave the excitable redhead and her surprisingly tight grip. With a snap of her fingers the Jade that Cat knew had returned, her green streaks were present once again in her dark brown hair. With a black skirt, dark makeup and a mint green jumper that somehow shielded her large wings, she smiled at the pair of them as she was wrapped in the blue light.

"See you two later!" she shouted through the mist, "I've got a date with Beck."

Robbie mouth dropped, he was completely agog at the irresponsible Angel, "You cannot be serious! You can't date the mortal anymore Jade."

She glared at Robbie, "Just watch me." she muttered before she materialised before them, Cat shielded her eyes to avoid the intensity of the light.

"""""""""""""""""""

"I like Beck and Jade together." She mumbled when they were alone, "I think they are a nice match; you know because he is really kind and she is really mean."

"Yeah, I get that." Robbie replied as he grabbed her hand to pull her back down to Perimith with him, "But that's not the point. We are not suppose to mix with Mortals, Jade was an exception I suppose; the Angels overlooked it because she was meant to be incognito as she guarded you. But now it's different. She is going to find herself in a heap of trouble."

They landed softly on the grass at Sparring hill once more. Cat blushed at the crowd that had appeared to apparently watch her progress. Normally she loved being the centre of attention, she liked it when crowds watched her, especially when they were cheering for her when she was onstage. Except this was different, they were all watching her because they were expecting her to fail, all waiting for the moment when she double over and rise once more with gleaming red eyes, ready to lunge and rip out their jugulars.

Cowering behind Robbie, she whispered, "Take me home."

Picking up his backpack, he slung it on his shoulder before he curled his fingers in. Like a magnet, Rex was attracted to his hand and slipped on to the end of it, he scowled at his brother, "Thanks for leaving me to get trampled on by the mob. What happened to bros for hoes?"

"Shut up Rex." He muttered through clenched teeth, as he pushed past all of the residents.

When he pulled Cat free from the crowd she was visibly shaken from the words that she had heard, and really, he could not blame her. The townspeople where being awful to her, muttering words like "traitor", "sinful" and "poison". By the time he reached her grandmother's house a few tears had leaked onto her cheeks.

For an old lady, Ivy Valentine was a firecracker. She was livid when she saw how upset the town had made her granddaughter. She ushered them into the house with haste and sat them down on the sofa. Like a saddened puppy, Cat plonked herself onto Robbie's lap and cried into the crook of his neck, he sat there rigidly, awkwardly patting her shoulder, wishing that he was more equipped with comforting girls. Cat's Nonna placed a blanked over the two of them as she whisked back into the kitchen to bring in the beverages. Setting them down, she shouted the name, "Mr. Purple" and he came floating into the room. Cat snatched him from the air as soon as he was in reaching distance and held him close.

"Now Cat explain to me why you are crying into this nice boy's clean shirt." Her voice was patient as Cat mumbled a response into Robbie's shirt.

If they didn't possess such acute hearing they would not have been able to make out her muffled response of, "Everyone hates me Nonna!"

"What did they say Robbie?" she asked, her tone serious.

"They call her names as we left Sparring hill." He explained, "Words like traitor, mean things, stuff that is not going to help her fight off her dark side."

Setting down her mug of tea, Nonna Valentine rose from her chair and grabbed her cloak, "Watch her while I go and speak with your father Robert. I will not tolerate them saying such things to my granddaughter."

Just like that she was gone, all that remained was Robbie and Cat, in a room filled with smoke that made him choke slightly. Trying to think of a way to cheer Cat up he tried to change the subject.

"Do you want to me to show you a memory?" he asked her.

Her head popped up as quickly and she stared at him, her eyes wide, "Really!" she said, her tone already happier, "you would show me a memory?"

"If it makes you happy." He replied as he held out her hand, "Then sure, why not."

As soon as Cat grabbed his hand then were sucked back in time, the furniture changed in the room, people blurred passed them, the speed made Cat feel queasy, as much as she wanted to keep her eyes open they were forced shut by the sheer sped of spinning backwards.

"Cat you can open your eyes now." Robbie murmured.

She gasped as she stared down at child Cat in wonderment. She was exactly like Cat now; excitable with the same goofy smile and strange run. She squealed as she ran away from a boy, who was obviously Robbie. She sped up the hill so quickly that it surprised her, but Robbie was close to her tail, until he grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.

"What age were we here?" she asked as she watched them squirt water at each other using only their magic.

Robbie smiled fondly at the two children as he replied, "You were around nine I think, I was ten. Our powers had only just started to work, so ran around to my house to collect me. You can do the basics you know, levitate, have power over the elements. But for a child it runs out quicker than adults so we wanted to use them quickly. We went and had a water fight up on Sparring Hill." He laughed, the sight brought back such amazing memories, "Our parents were so annoyed when we returned soaked, especially my father... But that was because it was the night of the Seelie Festival."

Cat's eyebrow furrowed, "What's the-"

She didn't need to finish her sentence, he already knew what she was going to ask, "It's a celebration obviously. The whole town comes together to our huge house and we have a giant all-night party. If you want I can speed along to that part."

She nodded quickly as she closed her eyes, "Yeah I would like to see that."

When she opened them she was at the huge entrance to Robbie's castle-like home. She liked that Robbie's home was almost a castle, it stuck to her theme of true fairytales. She spotted herself almost instantly; she was the one running amuck with Robbie in the corner, they were making the ice sculptors levitate. The two teen versions of themselves closed in on their counterparts to hear what they were saying with clarity. Now they were hiding under the covers of the table from their parents, giggling into their hands.

It was then child Cat stuck out her tiny pinkie and wiggled it under Robbie's nose, "Swear you will be my best friend for life!"

Child Robbie beamed as he took it immediately, "Of course I will."

Cat's eyes widened when she saw the side of her shoulder, there was a marking on it, a tiny bird, one that she was certain she had seen it before, but she could not figure out where. Before she could figure it out Robbie pulled her out of his memories, like a bungee cord she was being forced back into reality. Then landed on the sofa in the exact same position they had started in, meaning that Cat was back on his lap. Smiling up at her sheepishly Robbie slipped her off his knees and set her on the sofa. There was a moment of tense silence before Cat finally asked what was on her mind.

"Where you sad when I left?"

Robbie's eyes quickly darted over to her, and he put his hand on top of hers, "Of course I was Cat." He replied quickly, "You were my best friend, I was devastated when I heard Nate hid you in the mortal realm. No one would tell me where you were hiding, I only found out on my twelfth birthday when Jade was made your Angel. But they wouldn't let me come and see you, I only had the guts to break the law 3 days ago and that was only because I could stand it no longer. You're my Altra Metá after all."

He trailed off as he finished the sentence; wincing slightly at his own stupidity for letting that one slip. Glancing down at his hand, Cat noticed the marking, the purple dove, that's where she had seen it: on Robbie's hand. But why did they have the same tattoo, was it a ritual for best friends, when they made the pinkie promise did it burn on to her skin?

"Robbie what's that on your hand?" she asked, as she pressed her thumb to the dove, immediately it began to glow as he jerked his hand away, a sudden anxiety came over him as he jumped up from the couch, mumbled a quick goodbye and darted from the house. Her lip quivered in confusion as she watched him leave from the window, he appeared to be scolding himself as he clutched his hand and muttered to himself.

Pulling her knees up to her chin she thought about what he had just said to her; she had a best friend from childhood, someone she obviously cared deeply for. Groaning in frustration she slumped down to the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She did not think she would understand everything about this world by the time her 17th birthday came and now she needed to add a new question to her list.

What was an Altra Metá?

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**Yeah I know not all mushy Cabbie; but sometimes I think that's better! Less is more yaknow :D**

**Don't have much to say today for a change, only that my levels of procrastination reached an all time high today: I wrote a whole new chapter and made a cover image for this story. Also did you read Ariana's interview regarding new relationships in Sam and Cat, she established that Cat is in love with Robbie... which makes me think that Matt may be in the show as a guest star :D**

**(one can hope!)**

**AGAIN Big thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Really does mean a lot to me!**

**Guests I want to know what you all think! So come on leave me wee reviews! :D**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Love you guys! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: The Golden Halo

**Chapter Eight**

Cat quickly discovered that she detested training. Violence was just not something that came naturally to her like her brethren. She felt like more of a dunce than usual as she sat up at Sparring hill, a spell book for beginners sitting comfortably between her crossed legs. As she twirled her hair around her finger she watched as a twelve year old boy blasted his guardian to the floor. Expertly he flipped and pinned her to the ground with such force that she felt the ground shudder. The Angel with the shinning silver halo and baby pink eyes bounced up and praised her child, awarding him with a piece of delicious candy. That boy could do all of that while Cat could barely decipher a single spell. When she had arrived for training, Jade had thrown the book at her, instructing her to read it while she took a much needed nap. Brushing her hand over the cover, Cat was shocked to see that she had seen that symbol before; it was shaped like a large capital "V" with two interconnecting swirls through the middle of it. This was the symbol she had drawn on to the ground that night when the police found her, it must have been a result of her repressed magic.

The Elder's warning rang in her ears constantly like a broken alarm: eventually everything would return to her. She bit her lip as she flicked through the crisp pages of the old book, that should have been reassuring... But what if eventually was not before midnight on Sunday, which now was only three days away. Exhaling deeply she closed over her book and glanced at her own guardian who was being anything but helpful. Jade was sprawled out on the grass; her pensive, crystal blue eyes were covered with thick, black aviators, ignoring Cat's questions as she soaked in the late afternoon sun.

While she was thankful that her Nonna had been true to word and stormed into Robbie's house (like literally stormed in, her Nonna had turned herself into a blizzard her rage was that strong) and ordered Robbie's father to tell the residence that anyone who was rude to her granddaughter would be turned into a carnation. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was constantly being watched by someone, but obviously, every time she turned around the only thing she could see was the town. It made her uneasy, and she hated feeling that way, it made her feel all anxious when she really just wanted her last few days of freedom; because on Monday morning she may not even be the same girl anymore.

Plucking a handful of daisy that were dotted on the grass around her, Cat quickly wove them together to create a wreath of daisies that she happily stuck on her head. Giggling to herself slightly she tapped Jade lightly on the shoulder.

Pulling her glasses down to the bridge of her nose, she frowned as she muttered, "What Cat?"

"I have a halo too" she laughed as she pointed to her head, "we are like twins now!"

Jade scowled as she placed her glasses of her eyes once more and returned to her original position, "Just keep reading your spell book Cat."

Cat frowned as she looked down at the tattered old book, "But I don't understand what most of them mean!"

Rubbing her temples Jade muttered, "Where is that stupid prince when you need him? I am so over babysitting the child."

Glancing back down at the book, Cat tugged at the ends of her hair as she bit her lip. She thought about yesterday, how Robbie had left so suddenly and she had not heard from him since. She didn't understand what she had done to upset him so much. Exhaling deeply she poked Jade's cheek to get her attention once more.

The lips of the Angel twitched slightly and Cat took this as a signal that she was at least listening, "I think I did something to upset Robbie yesterday." She admitted, "He's avoiding me."

"Why?" said Jade wearily.

"Yesterday he shared a memory with me; it was of us as children. It was nice memory, we had just promised to be best friends for life. I don't know what I did Jade, I think I may have upset him because he knew that I had completely forgotten about him." She concluded as she fell back on to the grass, lying beside Jade she stared up at the clouds.

After Robbie had left, she had bolted herself into her room, just in case her Nonna came home. It was then she stood in front of her mirror and gazed at the exposed skin on her shoulder- and there it was; the exact same purple dove that she had seen in the memory. Grazing over it lightly with her fingertips she tested whether it was just paint, even though that was completely ridiculous. It was permanent, a tattoo on her skin that had been printed there for years. For six years Cat had changed countless times in her room back in LA and not once had she noticed the very visible tattoo.

"Robbie said I was his Altra Metá."

She saw Jade jerk violently beside her, and Cat knew that she had struck something; Jade West knew what the term meant. Trying her hardest Cat twisted on to Jade and pinned her down; using one of the spells she had just read, she sound out "incollare". Instantly Jade bellowed in outrage as Cat jumped off her, impressed that the sticking spell actually worked. The grass had began to grow around Jade, wrapping around her body until she was covered, Cat thought she vaguely resembled what she had looked like that time she had that seaweed wrap treatment when she went to the nice spa with Tori.

"Cat!" Jade snarled, "Let me out now!"

"Not until you tell me what it is!" Cat cried back, her hand trembling slightly because she could already see the strands of grass where being pulled to their limit, they were going to break. Scrambling for her text book she filed through the page and looked for a stronger spell.

She cried out, "cemento" just before Jade broke free from her ensnarement. Jade was purple in the face as she began to sink into the mud bath Cat had just created. She screeched as the mud dried over, her head was the only part of her body that was now above ground.

"When I get out of here." She warned, her voice low and intimidating, "I swear to God Cat, I will kill you."

"I can get you out of there quicker if you tell me what an Altra Metá is." Cat replied, grinning from ear to ear as she lay beside Jade, "Or you know... you could spend about an hour flapping your wings like a little helpless bird."

"Fine!" Jade snapped back, grinding her teeth together in the process, "Altra Metá means other half; you and Robbie have the same tattoo because you are meant to be together."

"What do you mean we are meant to be together?" Cat asked bewilderedly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Well you better like it, it's a fairy tradition. One that you cannot break; Robbie is your partner for life, that is not just a cute tattoo, it's a contract for life. Sorry kiddo; you're stuck with him. Personally I think the whole thing is gross."

"Don't say gross, I like Robbie!" she argued, her hand sparking from her sudden anger.

"Well then what's the big deal?" Jade asked, "If you like him, just tell him—"

"No gross!" Cat interjected, "Plus I don't even know if I like him like that. He's a good friend and I don't want to complicate things, especially if there is chance I will go bad on Sunday!"

"Well cross that bridge when it comes to it!" Jade replied snarkily, "Now, let me out!"

Cat she stared down at her hand, "Em.. I don't know how to reverse it."

Jade's bellows and screams of outrage where cut short by the approach of most dazzling Angel Cat had ever seen.

"That's okay sweetie let me help."

Jade growled primitively as she was pulled out of the ground with a simple incantation. The two angels stared each other down, one smiling sweetly while the other scowled as she brushed down her now dirt covered dress. The girl who stood before them exuded warmth and sunshine, she made Cat giddy just from looking at her. With shinning golden ringlets and a golden halo to match, she smiled as she simply clicked her fingers together, expelling the dirt on Jade's dress.

"Pandora." Jade replied through gritted teeth, "You should not have interfered with the training of my fairy."

"Oh nonsense." the girl replied as she placed an hand on Cat's shoulder, "It was no trouble! After all you know that Golden Halos always oversee the work of those who may need some... assistance."

"Well I don't need you to overlook my work." Jade responded hotly, "I had it all under control."

Pandora's smile faltered as she took her hand from Cat's shoulder and pulled out a scroll from thin air, "Whatever you say Jade."

Jade scowled as she snatched the scroll from Pandora and unrolled it, her mouth opened as she continued to read, "I'm being served!" Jade demanded, "What the hell for?!"

"Jade!We are Angels, the "h" word is off limits!" Pandora chastised, her eyes wide with shock, "The committee want to talk to you about your frivolous behavior with the human boy. Which frankly Jade I agree with, I mean he is a bit young for you."

Jade looked utterly scandalised as she glanced at Cat, her cheeks tinted a rosy colour, "That is none of your business!"

"Jade how old are you?" Cat asked, although she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to here the answer.

Pandora, flipped out her notebook and scanned through it, "Let me see.." she mumbled as she filed through the Angels, "Ah, here she is Jadelyn West; Born in 1710."

"But.." Cat stammered, using her fingers to count, "That would make Jade."

"Three hundred and two!" Jade bellowed, "I know!"

"But you look so young!" Cat replied, shaking her head in confusion, "Why is this all so difficult to understand?!"

"Cat, honey." Pandora said, her voice melodious as she placed her arm around the small girl, "As Angels we are immortal, we stop aging once we reach eighteen."

"Stop teaching my fairy!" Jade snarled as she grabbed Cat possessively, dragging her into her uncomfortable embrace, "Can you just go be condescending to someone else?"

"Jade don't be so mean." Cat mumbled, as she tried to pull away from her grasp, "Pandora was only trying to help."

Pandora smiled warmly, "It's quite alright Cat, Jade and I have been bickering for centuries!"

"Always sucking up to the big guy." Jade mumbled under her breath.

Cat stepped back as the sky around them was suddenly covered by the thick, fast approaching storm clouds. Before she could even wonder what was happening, there was a sudden slap of thunder, Pandora grabbed her and pulled her away before Jade was was shocked with the electric bolt that was attracted to her halo. Cat shielded her eyes as her guardian rose off the ground, shaking on the spot, her arms outstretched as if she was having a fit, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Is she okay?" Cat demanded, rushing straight over to Jade's side when the attack ended.

Jade was smoking, her dress and wings charred as she placed a hand on her head, "Eurgh, the lightning always gives you the worst migraines!" she complained as she shot the heavens a dirty look.

"She's fine, the lightning would only have felt like a small prick on her finger. She's immortal, remember Cat?" Pandora reminded, her voice patient as she continued, "You on the other hand are not, which is why I had to pull you away. Jade you need to go now."

"Alright!" Jade snapped, her voice softening ever so slightly as she turned to Cat, "Take you magic book and go to the Shapiro house, get Robbie to teach you."

"That's quite alright Jade." Pandora interjected, "I would be more than happy to teach Cat."

"No." Jade practically screamed, "You may escort her to Robbie's but that is it."

Wordlessly, Pandora smiled as she turned around and began to walk down the hill. Hastily Jade spun Cat around so she was looking directly in her eyes, grabbing her shoulders she shook her slightly as she spoke.

"Listen to me clearly Cat. If the committee suspend me from training you, you cannot let Pandora recruit you. She may seem like the sweetest Angel in the world, but trust me she is conniving."

Cat nodded slightly, "But-"

"No Cat!" Jade insisted, her grip on Cat's shoulder tightening, "Promise me that you won't let her train you-" she hesitated, saying her final words through gritted teeth, "You're my best friend, I need you."

Overcome with joy, Cat bounced up and down, "You're my best friend too!"

"Right go to Robbie's." Jade said, "Hopefully I will see you both later."

"But Jade!" Cat said before the girl materialised, "I don't know if I am ready to see Robbie."

"Why would you not be ready to see me?"

Cat squealed out loud as she turned to see Robbie standing in behind her, "Pandora called me to tell me you were looking for me." he explained, scratching his head awkwardly before he continued, "Look Cat can we-"

Cat stammered, as she glanced down at Pandora, who was standing half way down the hill, smiling at the pair, "No, not ready!" she squealed as she rushed down the hill, heading straight for her Nonna's house.

She didn't think she would ever be ready to deal with her feelings, she hated having to make decisions. The pressure of knowing that a single choice would have repercussions on everyone that it involved scared her more than anything, and Robbie being her Altra Metá was just adding to the list of horrible decisions that she would have to make. She was a blubbering bundle of despair by the time she reached her Nonna's house, and she wasn't overly sure why finding out that a boy cared that much about her made her so sad.

"Why are you so upset Cat?" her Nonna asked for what must have been the millionth time.

Nonna Valentine sighed as sat on her knees in front of the fort that Cat had built in the corner of her room using sheets and pillows, with fluffy animals guarding the small passageway into her fortress.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Cat mumbled though the thin sheets.

"Is this about Robbie" she guessed, "Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

Nonna smiled, "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Well what happened, he didn't hurt you did he?" she asked, her voice rising in sudden temper, "Because I will go and give him a piece of my mind, just because he is a prince, it does not mean that he can do whatever he wants."

"No Nonna!"Cat replied as she popped her head out of the fort, like a rabbit coming out of a burrow, "It's about... Altra Metás."

And just like that she was gone again, burrowed deep once more into her fort. Nonna smiled knowingly as she glanced down at her arm, at her own tattoo that had faded over the years, because of her loss...

"Cat dear, this is not something to be afraid of" she replied reassuringly, "Robbie is one of the nicest boys in the whole city. You couldn't have asked for a nicer pairing, you have been friends for years."

"But Nonna!" Cat argued, "I don't see Robbie as anything more than a friend."

"Well tell me this Caterina. When you were in the mortal world did you ever have a romantic relationship with a boy?"

Cat cheeks burned with embarrassment, she was so thankful that she was hiding, it meant that her Nonna would not see her obvious blush.

"Well yes." she bashfully responded.

Truthfully, she had been in quite a few relationships with boys when she was in LA, if you could even call them that. Not that it was shameful or anything, it is perfectly natural for a teenager to want to experience the highs and lows of dating, and Cat couldn't help it that she was a terrible flirt. But the problem with Cat was her low tolerance for dating, she found that after the chase was over, the relationship was dull, meaning that Cat wanted out as soon as possible. The longest relationship she had ever been in was a week.

"But did you ever feel like something was missing?" her Nonna asked her, "Now really think about this Cat."

So she did, she thought of her most recent relationship she had with a boy called Danny; he was cute, funny, sweet and he treated her really nicely. He bought her all kinds of candy, and renewed her subscription to the sky store magazine. He was the perfect package and yet, when they kissed, she didn't really feel anything. She had convinced herself that maybe that's what kissing a boy was meant to feel like; sort of sloppy and awkward. It was safe to say that their break up was not a clean one, but really, Cat was revealed when she saw Tori kissing Danny, it meant that she wouldn't have to come up with some terrible lie to break up with him.

"Maybe there was something missing." Cat whispered as she pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Do you think that maybe your subconscious was trying to tell you that you were already promised to someone else?" Her Nonna pulled open to fort and frowned at her granddaughter who was clutching her giraffe toy, "Now Cat, I know this is a lot for you to take in. But honestly, the bond between an Altra Metá is irreplaceable." she smiled sadly, "and once it is gone, there is a hole in your heart that you just cannot fill."

There was a light rap at the door, her Nonna rose, "That'll be Robbie."

Cat's eyes widened as she scrambled back into her fort, "You called him!"

"No" her Nonna replied, "But Robbie knows you are upset, he is here because he wants to comfort you."

With a flick of her wrist she opened the front door from Cat's room, "Come on in Robbie." she said warmly, "Maybe you can get her to come out of the fort."

Robbie walked into the room, chortling lightly at the fort in the corner, "Do you remember Ivy the first time Cat and I built a fort."

She nodded, "Oh yes, you barricaded yourselves in the living room using every sheet in the house. You two were such minxes."

"I don't suppose I could talk to Cat alone?"

Silently her grandmother left the room, shutting the door behind her. With a deep sigh Robbie moved over to the corner of the room and crouched beside the pink fort, "Look I know why you are upset." he began, wringing his hands with worry as he spoke, "I am sorry I rushed off yesterday and I shouldn't have told you about the Altra Metá thing. Trust me I was not planning on telling you, it just sort of slipped out."

There was a brief moment of silence before a tiny voice replied with, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Wringing his hands together, Robbie swung the fort open and hopped in. Cat was at the very corner, sitting crossed legged, she gazed back at him, her brown eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Because I wanted you to like me for me." he replied hastily, wanting to get his words out while he still had the nerve, "I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me or anything, because this is all so new to you and you have been influenced by the outside world. I a way, your kind of half mortal/half fairy."

"But I do like you Robbie" Cat said, as she stuck out her pinkie, "We made a promise to each other."

With a smile Robbie wrapped his smallest fingers around hers, "Best friends?"

Their fingers woven tightly together, she could feel heat rising from her tattoo, from the very corner of her eye she could see the faint glow of the purple dove. It should have been a painful burn, but all Cat could feel was warmth and another inexplicable emotion. Deep brown eyes met Robbie's countless palette of colours eyes and she found herself mermerised, trying to count the amount of different shades that swirl in his iris. Together, both tattoo's glowed, turning the sheets around them a soft violet colour.

She grinned back at him, feeling as if Robbie had managed to take them back 7 years without even using his magic.

"Always." she whispered, "You will always be my best friend."

* * *

**Hey Guys, I know this chapter is a bit... I don't know I'm not overly happy with it, but I wanted you to have something because I don't think I'll be updating for a bit! Exams are just around the corner so I am going to be cramming for now until June 13th!**

**And there you go Silent Hopes! I showed you Pandora.. what do all think about her? Maybe there is something off with her... maybe not.. **

**But rest assure I will return! :D**

**Anyway as always thank you and review!**

**Muy love to you all! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Poison

**Chapter Nine**

Jade West was not a patient person, while immortality had its perks: remaining eighteen forever with heavenly abilities, beauty that would never fade, skin that would never wrinkle... But Jade could not help but loathe how slowly time seemed to drain by. You could imagine how many fairies she had trained in 300 years and how many she had seen pass on, each one more painful than the last. Her fairies always seemed to have a sad ending and she could not help but begin to believe what they all thought about her, that she was indeed a cursed Angel. Although it was a common belief to many, she was not a heartless bitch. At one point she was actually the sweetest Angel to go to the academy, but the years of self-loathing had worn her down, but she would _never _go as far to say that her soul had been crushed, a broken Angel's soul meant one ending, and as much as Jade loved acting like a sadistic monster; she would never actually _become_ one of the Fallen.

It was now at the pivotal moment where she could take it no longer; she had to show everyone that she was capable, that she could produce a good student.

Cat Valentine was the answer.

She could sense it; that girl was unlike the others; so full of life with an abundance of energy that was applied to even the most mundane of tasks and Cat was polite and kind to the point of annoyance. But loyal; fiercely loyal, Jade had noticed that immediately. Somehow the little cat had managed to claw her way into her conscience and she swore the first time she pushed the girl to floor after accepting the delicious candy that she could not... no, it was stronger than that.

She would not see her fail.

Her copper halo situated -as always- above her head glowed under the intense beams of sunlight, creating a ring of orange around her body as she waited in the long line, her foot tapping impatiently. The halo was a constant reminder that no one took the orange Angel's seriously. She hated the way she was spoken to, Pandora being a perfect example; she was so condescending, so patronising that she made Jade wanted to destroy her, to set her alight, or crush her bones into a fine powder and watch it blow away like ashes. It was just too bad that she was immortal, there was only one man who could take away immortality, and there was no way he would destroy his precious Pandora.

Glancing down the line she scowled, for heaven the traffic control was something that seriously needed to be handled. At least they had attempted to organise it because the crowd was split into two lines: Angels and humans; the human line being significantly longer; every nano-second a new person stumbled on to the end of the line; appearing dazed and confused. The human line is always a sight to be seen; the variations of those found in it always made Jade feel slightly regretful, it felt like there was a snake was slowly squirming around her stomach. She hated seeing the same children; wearing the clothes they died in. The ages varied so vastly, from newborns to the elderly; gender, age, race, eye colour, hair colour... the list seemed to go on and on. Contrasting starkly with the Angels; who were all the same age, with the same porcelain skin, almost the same outfits; white dresses for the women and white suits for the males. Lastly they had identical white wings that had were the width of a small aircraft when spread out. Clutching some of the white material in her hand Jade scowled at it. She missed her mortal clothes; the blacks, the deeps purples; the way she could pretend to be someone completely different than the person she really was.

It seemed cruel to Jade that she had experience so much and mortals so little; she had watched earth from clouds above, witnessing the fashion revolutions, the technology boom, the wars, great love stories and tragic loss. Really who needed a television set when you could pick a country and zoom in on real life action?

Groaning in annoyance, Jade began to push her way through the crowd, determined to make it to the front of the line, she was anxious that she was already running late for her meeting with the council. Her safe passage into the city was barricaded by a large palm in front of her face, swatting it out of the way she scowled at the male in front of her; Joel one of the guards of the gate smiled ruefully at the raven-haired Angel as she bit down on her tongue to suppress all the how much she wanted to take the Lord's name in vain... which was a big no-no for Angels.

"My, my" he commented as he jabbed the stupid detector in her face. Immediately it began to beep and buzz, causing the colour to rise in Jade's face as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Well I am detecting traces of the mortal realm all over you." His deep honeydew eyes bore into her pale one, "especially on those lips of yours."

"Oh shut up Joel!" she replied hotly, "Just let me past, I'm already late for my meeting!"

"Oh Jade!" Blocking her with a powerful buffer, she grimaced at the wall of violet that blocked her way, her lips a thin line as her eyes darted back to the pompous guard, who was chuckling slightly at his power.

For the past 280 years, Joel had been infatuated with her. In her opinion, when God had created this creature he had made one of the biggest mistakes ever. He was one of the slimiest and cockiest males she had ever been associated with. He reminded her of an eel; slippery, skinny and lanky with beady little eyes and thin lips. Just the sight of him made her shiver and not in the way Beck did- with him it was more like chills of anticipation. When his hands grazed hers, or she would see that sheepish smile he would always give her before leaning over to lightly brush his lips against hers. Every time without fail, she would feel that quell of excitement in her stomach, something so intense it made her embarrassed to even think about what she wanted to tell him.

But with Joel, it was as if parasites where menacingly crawling over every morsel of her body, they would bury into her skin and devour her flesh.

"Let me past!" she snarled as she pathetically tried to zap the barrier away but her power compared to a 1000 year old gold-halo was limited.

"Personally I thought it was cute how you turned on the concealment charm halfway through your date with the mortal." He snidely commented as he took her arm and pressed down on the small tattoo that resembled a bar code. Jade frowned as she felt the familiar tingle that came with having your time-card checked. She hadn't returned last night and if they didn't already know (which she knew they did thanks to Pandora) it would be common knowledge now.

"Well I didn't exactly want you watching me, nothing can be kept private." She said, her words clipped as she snatched her arm back, "Right so you have my details now, I am signed back in, and now I'm late."

With a horrible wink, he removed the barrier and Jade rudely pushed passed him and rushed down the long street that lead to the Hall of the Lords. Glancing around the houses and tall buildings that coveted the landscape Jade could not help but smile, she had no idea where the human's got this idea that heaven would be all fountains overflowing with their favourite drinks and servant Angels who would wait on them hand and foot. She had watched a couple of sermons by preachers: different ones of different religions, and they all came to the same conclusion about heaven, she could only hope they wouldn't be disappointed when they saw what it actually looked like.

Believe it or not, heaven resembled any normal city; the closest resemblance Jade had ever come across was Dubai; tall building, blistering heat and with many multicultural people swarming the streets at all hours. But that's not to say it wasn't a metropolis, you still had eternal life, getting to meet friends and family, never again will you feel pain, never feel the ache of hunger or the pang of heartache; heaven is an escape from the suffering you experienced in the mortal world... she still could not wrap her head around the fact that it could all be gone in 2 days.

If she failed Cat... this would all cease to exist, humans would perish, souls subjected to punishment of the damned, and the Angels...

She shook away that thought as she entered the hall. It was not going to happen, Cat would save them all. The receptionist regarded Jade as she flew up to the front desk, "Late again Jade?"

"Shut it Samantha." Jade muttered through gritted teeth as tapped her hand impatiently on the marble countertop, "But just how late am I exactly."

"JADE WEST!" said a booming dominating voice; she felt the ground shake as she clung on to the countertop.

"Guess that answers my question."

Against her wish she was sucked into the room with a huge gust of wind, where she fell to the ground at the very centre of the congress. The table was shaped like a large "U", seated at it where five of the most important people in the world; the 4 archangels; Raphael, Gabriel, Dominic and Michael. They were the elite, they may have a golden Halo, but they were the first to ever be bestowed power, they had the power to change the status of an Angel, and Jade had a funny feeling that they were not going to upgrade her Halo, mainly because their eyes resembled a burning inferno. At the centre, sitting erect, his hands gripping the golden throne, his eyes a stormy grey, he glared at the angel who was trying her best not to quiver.

This man in front of her was another stereotype that Jade did not understand; he was in no way a withering old sage that resembled the age of the earth. He was young, with slicked back black hair and cold grey eyes, a pinstripe suit, his hands sparked as the torches in the dimmed in the hall. Well he did have power over the weather, you know when people say when there is thunder it's just God moving furniture? Well it was more than that, it resembled his mood and as the doomsday was growing closer no one could ignore the atmosphere in heaven, the black clouds that had descended over the city.

Bowing deeply Jade mumbled, "My lord, I can explain..."

"I gave you plenty of time to explain Jade." He snapped back, "But you did not see fit to arrive on time. You seem to have forgotten that I can track you at all times."

"I- I was training my fairy." She mumbled in a weak attempt to defend herself, "It's important that she is prepared for Sunday."

The archangel Michael snorted indignantly, "My dear, sunbathing does not count as training, as far as I can see, the girl's Altra Metá has been training her more than you. That is another matter we must discuss, but for now we want to speak to you about your contamination of the mortal realm."

"Yes." Raphael added, "Jade you are old enough to know the rules of our kind, we gave you permission when the fairy was in hiding in that world, but you took advantage of our courteous nature, we are not pleased about this, bad behaviour must be punished."

"But, the fairies are allowed to bounce between the two worlds!" Jade argued, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"That is their job Jade." Gabriel interrupted, finally including himself in the argument, "They are the warriors but they too have to ask permission. You cannot reveal yourself to this mortal and we know that you were planning to."

"I trust Beck." Jade snapped back, her hands clenched together tightly at her side, "He wouldn't tell anyone."

"You do not know that!" His lordship shouted, his anger rising, "Raphael hand her the vial!"

With an emphatic swipe of his hand, the small golden potion in a bottle soared through the air and into her hand. Immediately she knew what she had been giving, her lip trembled as she stared up at them.

"I will not give him this." She muttered.

"You will do as you have ordered. You will go to him now, tell him you never want to see him again and wipe the boy's memories of you. Do it or we will resign Caterina to another Angel, this is your last chance to redeem yourself Jadelyn." Raphael muttered coldly as his eyes flicked over to his brothers, "I'm sure Pandora would be more than happen to take over your duties, Caterina is a liability after all."

"No!" Jade screeched, jealously coloured her voice as retorted, "Not her, I am not going to lose my fairy to her!"

"Then you know what you must do."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Slamming her pointed locker she glanced over at the janitors who where removing the pink locker door with photos attached to it and the other locker that light up like the night sky at the push of a button with the words, "Make it Shine" adorned on it. They had successfully bought the lie that had been fed to them. But it's not as if it isn't easy to manipulate the mind of a mortal. The whole of Hollywood Arts believed, thanks to the power of the Elders, that Cat and Tori had been given the opportunity to study music and drama overseas in London's most prestigious college. Even Tori's family had bought the lie, just a mere second ago Trina Vega had sped past complaining about how she should be in England and not her talentless sister. The students of Hollywood Arts where saddened to hear that it was unlikely that the girls would be returning to HA.

Glancing over she watched as they shoved Cat's belongings into a black bin bag; there was candy, countless amounts of candies, fluffy toys, colourful drawings. Jade imagined that opening the pink locker would be as if she had cracked into Cat's skull and took peek inside her mind, the whole thing just screamed Cat Valentine.

Those surrounding her went out of their way to avoid Jade West as she stomped over to the vending machine, they couldn't help but notice that the Goth was in a worst mood than usual. As she ducked down to grab the soda can from the mouth of the machine she heard the familiar voice of Beck as he called her name. Hastily taking the vial out of her pocket and keeping her body facing the vending machine, she pierced the side of the can very slightly with the end of the glass vial; it acted as a needle of sorts, when she pressed down on the cork topping the golden liquid seeped into the can.

As soon as he reached her he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and took her hand, "I thought you wanted me to pick you up this morning." He told her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The constant ringing of the bell alerted the students of first period and almost immediately the hall was deserted, leaving only Jade and Beck. Tugging on her hand Beck tried to make her move towards Sikowitz's classroom but Jade couldn't find the strength to make her feet move. Handing him the can of lemonade she gave him a sad smile as she took her hand away from his warm and comforting grasp.

"I'm leaving" she mumbled, "I came to say goodbye."

Beck smiled slightly as he shook his head, "Come on Jade, stop messing around."

"Look you are just making this harder." Jade muttered, "I am leaving Beck; I'm going to stay with Tori and Cat in London."

Beck stared at Jade, his facial expression impassive, "Why would you leave?"

"They need me." Jade mumbled, "and besides we would never have worked out. Look at us, we are just too different. We fight all the time."

"Yeah we fight but we always make up after it." Beck smiled slightly, "That's part of the reason I love fighting with you. Jade you can't just leave, what about your home here."

"What home?" she snapped back, "I live by myself in a crappy apartment with about seven thousand cockroaches and three rats. It's just better this way, look on the bright side; now you can date that stupid skank Alyssa Vaughn, I heard her daddy bought her a new Porsche."

"She is just a friend!" Beck replied exasperatedly as Jade brushed past him and made her way to the exit, "Jade I love you don't you get that?"

She froze, her ears ringing, those words echoing around the barrel of her ear. Had he just said those words to her and meant them. He had meant them, she could hear it in the tone of his voice, he loved her... and she knew she had to hurt him. Swallowing back bile she turned around, strode back to him and snatched the can from his hand.

"I don't love you."

Then she walked away, keeping her face composed as she burst through the door of Hollywood Arts, as soon as the door slammed she brought her hand to her mouth to strangle the sob that was bubbling in her throat. Jade West had never cried, not once, so it surprised her when her vision was clouded by large tears that cascading down her face.

They say it's when you are most vulnerable it is the perfect time for the enemy to strike and like a gazelle happily grazing in an open field, Jadelyn had failed to notice the predator that was perched on the roof, watching her intently as she threw the can of poison away from her. The black wings of the dark Angel fluttered useless behind her. In one agile move she jumped from the building of Hollywood Arts and landed on top of the Angel and brought her fangs into her throat. Jade gasped as her pupil dilated and grew heavy, she knew what had happened, she knew who this girl was, she could not believe her luck, that this Fallen Angel would be the one to take her down, for she was staring at what could have been a replica of herself.

"Agnes" she managed to choke out before sleep took over her.

She smiled cruelly, Jade could see her own blood on her sisters teeth, "Hey sis, long time no see."

Softly caressing her sisters cheek, her devilish smile grew when she felt her sister body had stopped resisting and the poison had settled in her veins. A wisp of black smoke shrouded the sisters as the ground began to envelope them both, sending them back down to the under-realm.

"Don't worry Jadey." Agnes cooed bitterly, "Master has got big plans for you. You should have said yes to my proposal years ago."

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**How have all my lovely readers been keeping! :D**

**:O Drama.**

**I know this is not a Cabbie chapter like you all probably hoped it would be but I wanted to expand on my story! BUT DON'T FEAR! Because Cabbie is coming! **

**So Jade has a twin; Agnes is Greek for purity so I thought that was pretty ironic.**

**Anyway I hope you all liked it!**

**As always R&R**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: The Decision

**Chapter Ten**

The smell of damp earth infiltrated her nostrils and she took a gasp of breath, her senses finally coming back to her. Her legs shaking wildly, she rose to her feet, only to be immediately pulled back down to the ground from the sheer force of the shackles that surrounded her wings. Eyes wide with sudden alert she backed herself into the wall that was coated with a thin, smooth layer of blood. With a strangled cry she gazed down at her hands... her hands that were clutching a few of the feathers that she had found sprinkled on the ground: crisp, black feathers.

Feathers from her wings.

"It's curious isn't it Jadey? How quickly beauty can fade when you are pulled away from the light of God."

Without a second thought Jade snarled and lurched forward; her hand gnarled into claws as she tried to swipe at her sister. Agnes chuckled to herself as Jade sprung back as if she was connected to a bungee cord and crumpled over in pain.

"I have to give you credit." Agnes said, "You are resisting the darkness more than I thought you would be able to."

"What do you want from me Agnes?!" Jade screeched as blood trickling down her cheeks: the thick liquid diluting her tears that seeped out her eyes uncontrollably.

Seeing her sister brought back memories that Jade had tried to repress for the past 200 years, but witnessing her, standing before her in the flesh had forced them all back at a horribly quick pace. When she closed her eyes she could see the Agnes that she had always dreamed of having once more; the Angel whose laugh was contagious, the Angel that everyone respected, her sister: one of the Golden Halos.

But that was before. Before Agnes came back from training her fairy one night. Jade had instantly noted the difference. She was shaken; she wouldn't talk about to Jade, even snapping at her when she asked what was wrong. The thought had plagued Jade for centuries; that maybe if she had of tried harder, or noticed sooner, that she would have been able to stop Agnes from turning into a monster.

"Do you remember that night?" Agnes asked, "What I asked you?"

"Of course I do." Jade replied hastily, "I can't stop thinking about it. They would have forgiven you. You could have come back with me."

Pulling a dagger out of her sheath, Agnes didn't even wince as she sliced her arm open. Jade watched in disgust, she could taste bile in her throat as she watched the thick black liquid ooze out of her wound.

"Look at this Jade." Agnes ordered, her eyes flashing red in anger, "This is what was always inside of me! He just made me realise it. It's inside you too, darkness courses through your veins."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it really!" Agnes retorted coldly, "I watched you from the mortal realm; I would have captured you years ago if I hadn't of been under order." She smirked, "It made me so proud to see you. You were just like me. So dark, so full of hatred for everything you saw. Face it Jade, we are the same person. Join me, combined we would be unstoppable."

"You made me feel that!" Jade snarled, "You broke me down, it destroyed me when I saw you read from that horrible book and then he grabbed your arm. Your feathers darkened, then he cracked your neck—"

"and I rose once more. I became powerful." Agnes finished, "Trust me Jade, I may appear dead, but I have never felt more alive."

"You feed from helpless humans to stay alive. You gave up immortality for this!" Jade muttered.

"It's a small price that I had to endure to remain beautiful. I will have it once more after Sunday. Your fairy will turn herself over to us, and there will be no hope for human kind or your kind." Stepping through the bar as if they were transparent, Agnes sat beside her sister.

Placing a cold hand on her sister's blazing hot cheek, she smiled, "I am giving you a chance Jade, give yourself over to us freely and we will reward you. You can save the boy, you can be with him. We won't stop you like the others tried to."

Jade flinched under her sister's touch, it was something she had experienced so many times in her long life, and yet this felt so foreign to her. Agnes knew what she was doing; she was playing with her heartstrings like a finely tuned harp. She knew the key was Beck, and while Jade wanted nothing more than for him to be safe, for him to be with her, to tell him that she felt the same way.

She couldn't sacrifice everything for love.

"I will never be like you." Jade spat out, "I'd rather die."

She yelped as her sister's nails dug into her cheek, "Why do you insist on making it harder for yourself Jade?" Her voice was condescendingly sweet as she continued, "So I'll ask you one more time, will you join us?"

Spitting her blood into her sister face, Jade West grinned, "Over my dead body."

With a shriek of rage, darkness fought against the light as the chain was broken, Jade sprang up, as agile and graceful as a hunter ready to shoot its prey. But it was Agnes who had the upper hand; she was on home ground after all, she could control her surroundings. Jade felt her energy fade, Agnes was pulling it away from her. Grabbing her sister by the hair, she pulled her out of the cell.

"You will turn Jade." Agnes snarled, "But because you didn't accept my offer, it will be like a nightmare, the pain you will feel will be unbearable. You will be the one to take the Valentine girl's heart. You will be the first one of us to feast on it."

"No!" Jade grunted, fighting to keep herself alert, "Agnes please!"

Jade hated to plead, she hated the thought that her sister had to reduce her to this, but she had to try, she had to appeal to the heart that she knew her sister still had.

"Agnes please." She said softly, looking into her sister's red eyes that were once the same blue that she possessed, "If you love me at all you won't let him turn me. This isn't what I want."

With one throw, Agnes hurled her twin into through the bars as if she weighed no more than a sack of softballs.

"You can spend your last moments with this pathetic pair. One of them may need your help." Agnes said, her voice grave as she watched her sister struggle to sit back up, the force of the fall had caused her to graze her forehead.

"Understand this Jade. I'm doing this because I love you."

And with that final remark, Agnes vacated the area, dissolving into the darkness.

Feeling a hand grasp her own, Jade channelled what little energy she had left to look into the eyes of the person sharing the cell with her. Her breathing hitched as her eyes locked with those familiar hazel eyes. Letting her eyes adjust to the limited light, Jade could see Tori Vega; who was visibly malnourished, her skin a horrible shade of grey. Greasy strands of hair clung to her face as she leaped on Jade and hugged her fiercely. Jade could feel every single one of her ribs as the girl wept in her arms.

"Jade!" Tori croaked her voice hoarse, "It's so awful, you have to help him. Nate—I think he's dying and his arm, Jade look at his arm."

"Tori help me up." Jade mumbled, "Take me to him."

With effort, the thin Latina managed to lift Jade and pull her over to the shackles that held the eldest Valentine child, his head was slump over, his chin sticking into his collarbone. His left arm black, blue and purple, the tattoo on his wrist was fading slowly, as if the permanent ink was sinking into his veins. Placing an ear to his chest, Jade listened to his heartbeat, her own heartbeat quickening with panic, his heart rate was slow, unbelievably slow. Immediately she knew why Agnes had thrown her into this cell, this was the first stage of her turning, a way to quicken her darkness.

"Cat will completely give up if she realises her brother is dead, either way I will lose her." Jade mumbled to herself before addressing Tori, "I need you to hold me up, don't break the connection until Nate opens his eyes."

"Jade what are you going to do?" Tori asked; her voice laced with anxiety.

"I'm going to give him most my strength."

Taking the tightening of her grip around her arms as a response, Jade brought her hands up to Nate's face and mumbled to herself. She was a protector, she had to protect him from the ancient magic that they had placed on him, enchantments older than herself, one so powerful that Jade was not even sure what it was. She screamed out as the hands began to sear, burning with an intense bright light. Her eyes exploded with colour, they clouded her vision, and she was once more slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered before she fell to the ground was the ragged breath of Nate Valentine as his eyes shot open.

"""""""""""""""""

They sat on top of Sparring hill, watching the sunset on Cat's last day, her final day of training. Tomorrow would be doomsday, tomorrow she would put on her fighting gear and she would be instructed to walk into her doom, to greet death as an old friend. She had not heard from Jade since she was left to the meet the council, she had received word from Pandora that Jade has been dismissed and that she had to look for another Angel, she had offered but Cat had politely declined, opting for the help of Robbie instead, who was more than happy to teach her how to fight.

Stealing a glance him she smiled to herself as she picked up a grape and plopped it into her mouth, Robbie had packed them a little midnight picnic in an attempt to cheer her up; to try to distract them both. Over the past two days she had noticed a few things about Robbie, for one thing he had confidence issues, mainly because of his annoying puppet brother who liked to put him down any chance he got. He was so wrapped up in all of the negative things about himself that he forgot to notice all the amazing things that made him Robbie, like how he was patient when training Cat, not once did he shout at her, not even when she shot him on the shoulder with the flaming arrow. His mother was not at all pleased that she had to heal that. Cat didn't help keep the atmosphere calm while she was performing it either. She was in a state, crying at his bed side and clutching his hand as he shrieked in pain. But even then he reassured her that it wasn't that sore, even laughing at her for fainting because the situation had been so stressful.

She adored how he much her made her laugh, sometimes without even trying. She felt different around him all of a sudden, feelings that seemed almost too mature for her. She was comfortable around him; she didn't feel like she needed to change herself to please him. Robbie liked her for who she was, and that was what was good enough for her.

"Hey Cat, you okay?" he asked, "You're looking at me kind of strangely."

"Oh!" Her cheeks flushing, she blurted out, "Did you know a woman's heart beats faster than a man's?"

Chuckling at her he shook his head, "No Cat I didn't know that."

"Look I'll show you."

Without a second thought Cat grabbed his hand and placed it on her collarbone, immediately Robbie blushed crimson and cleared his throat loudly, "Yeah your heart is beating really fast."

"Yeah." She mumbled, her eyes falling on his lips, "really fast."

"Robert."

Cat jumped back immediately, eyes blinking rapidly as she stared back at Robbie's father, timidly she smiled at him, "We were just training."

"I can see that." He said curtly, "But I think you need to get your rest Ms Valentine. You have a big day tomorrow after all."

Rising to her feet Cat glanced at Robbie who was now the same shade of her hair, "I'll see you later Robbie." She squeaked before rushing down the hill, hurtling towards her Nonna's house.

Robbie watched her run away and scowled at his father, who had successfully killed the abeyance with his gloomy presence.

"What do you want?" Robbie said, his words clipped.

"Come with me, your mother and I need to speak with you immediately."

Before he could protest, his father had grabbed his arm and transported him back to his house. Where his mother was anxiously sitting at the table, her hands shaking as she took a sip of her wine. Marcus Shapiro released her son as soon as he had planted him on the chair in front of his parents and joined his wife on the other side of the long dining table. The tension was so apparent that you could almost grasp it. Robbie knew that this would not be a conversation with a happy ending.

"Marcus." Imogen Shapiro hissed, "Maybe this isn't the way, he's so young."

"Silence Imogen!" he ordered, "You are here to support me, if you cannot do that than you shall be dismissed."

With a whimper, Imogen glanced at her son as mouthed two words, "I'm sorry."

"What is happening?" Robbie asked, his voice wavering slightly, "This has something to do with Cat hasn't it?"

"Of course it does." Marcus Shapiro snapped back, "She has been a problem for us since birth!"

"Do not talk about her like that." Robbie growled.

"Marcus." Imogen spoke once more, "please speak softer about this, this will be a lot to take in."

With a heavy sigh, King Shaprio clenched his hand into a fist and continued, "Son." His voice relatively softer now, "You know what will happen if Caterina turns tomorrow?"

"Of course." Robbie said, "She will be an ally to the fallen, it will spell out the death of everything we hold dear."

"Exactly." His father replied, "Unless we can stop her, kill her and burn her body before they can feast on her. It would be difficult no doubt, but not impossible."

Robbie felt like his stomach was performing flips; he could feel all of the blood in his body rush to his head, "What does this have to do with me?"

It was slid down the table, bouncing slightly on Robbie's arms that were folded across the table, a dagger wrapped in a leather sheath.

"No."

"Yes." His father replied gravely, "I'm afraid so, you must be the one Robert. You are the only one who will be able to get close enough to her, the bond between you means she may still have faith in you."

"You can't be serious." Robbie said, his voice barely a whisper, "Mother?"

"I'm sorry Robbie." She gulped, her breath shaking, "But there is just no other option if it happens."

"But I can't!" he wailed, "I love her."

"It is because you love her that you must do it." His father said, "Robert, if she turns you must be the one to kill her. Promise me now that you will not hesitate, it will be the best for everyone."

One hand gripped the sheath, the other the dagger and he pulled it fear, it was transparent, and cool to touch, so cold in fact that it burnt. He willed himself not to cry as he thought of Cat as a monster, someone without any goodness. She wouldn't want that for herself, she would rather die.

His voice cracked as he replied to his father, muttering those words that held so much power and hurt behind them.

"I will. If I have to, I will be the one to kill Cat."

* * *

**:D :D**

**Hello Stranger!**

**:O WHAT IS HAPPENING, god the drama... But admit it, you are interested ;)**

**Where have you all gone! L I miss you guys!**

**xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11: The Visions

**Chapter 11**

"It's not fair Rex!" Robbie complained as he paced around his large bed chamber, "How can they possible expect me to kill Cat, could you do that, if she was your Altra Meta?"

The puppet who was perched against a stack of spell books flung his arms up in the air in an exasperated manner, nearly knocking himself from the dresser in the process,"It doesn't seem like you have a choice though Rob. Cat's the Divide, she will be destructive and they have a point, Cat trusts you, maybe enough that you could still get close enough to her without her killing her instantly. You'll have lost her anyway, she won't be the same."

Clenching his fist he fell back onto his soft mattress and sighed, "I can't betray her trust."

The room began to blur.

He felt it instantly; the pull away from reality. Robbie had the ability to become so lost in his thought so easily, that he was literally thrust back into them. Especially when he was vulnerable... or when he thought about Cat.

It was nightfall; he stood at the sideline as his younger self banged on the door of his parent's room. They scrambled out; their armour in place. Rex came scrambling in behind him, cowering behind his brother before they were both scooped up hastily into their mother's arms.

The city was in flames; Robbie could still feel the blazing heat that made his clothes cling to his body, weighing him down in his mother's arms. He could still recall the smoke that choked his lungs. Demons littered the streets of Perimith; it was the beginning of the First Great War. The air was ripe with split blood, the tune of slashing swords and explosions was the city's battle lament. The demons killed everything they saw; plants wilted, trees toppled as if they were bowing to new leaders.

They had only one objection, they were searching for the key to victory.

They would find her.

Young Robbie screamed as a woman was sliced in half right in front of his young eyes. Imogen Shapiro yelled defiantly as a large, scaly demonic monster lunged for her throat. Throwing her sons to the ground she dodged the blow. Robbie watched as her mother locked eyes with her eldest son and screamed for them to flee. He lost Rex almost instantly, the complete chaos of the city confusing the mind of the eight year old boy. Everyone around him was either fighting or fleeing with their children in tow.

Robbie watched on the side-lines of the battle; spears and arrows passing through his body without causing any harm, it was heart-breaking, no matter how many times he had watched this memory he still felt the cool grip reality placed around his heart. He had to see himself become lost in the smoke, his arms flinging around in a desperate attempt to dispel the thick grey clouds that stung his eyes. He began to run, his energy was fading quickly. Demons were calculating and cunning; they knew that suffocating a fairy in smoke meant they could perform their powers to a lower extent and as a child Robbie had little power anyway.

Robbie was certain this was where it would end, the prince would fall in battle.

Then he saw her; his guiding light in the form of a small girl with shinning red hair. She was a vision, not a scrape on her, hair bouncing off her shoulder as she rushed over to him, still clutching the purple giraffe, Grabbing his arm she pulled him to his feet. The instant her hand touched his flesh, he felt the hairs stand up on his arm. A surge of power rippled through his body, a power unlike any other; it was as if someone had dipped him in cool water, he was a blind man seeing the sun once again; his path was clear to him.

Cat pulled him away from the destruction, deflecting the enemy pounces with ease, darting under the legs of the adults she flung open the door to the Valentine family house. Rushing into her bedroom, he followed the pair as they hide underneath her bed they hands wound tightly together in fear. Leaning against the door frame he watched the two children as they tried to make sense of the situation, of course he remembered the conversation.

It was of course about Caterina Valentine.

"They said my name Robbie." she mumbled, her voice barely audible over the sound of the battle outside, "They are coming for me."

"I'll protect you."

Robbie had said it with such confidence that the older boy wished it had of been true; that he was enough to save the girl... But as the Elder's had already prophesied; only she could save herself.

He knew what would happen next, Robbie knew what was to come. The young boy in front of him would finally understand the sensation that he felt whenever he was around his oldest and best friend, he would know why they shared the same markings on their skin and why his glowed so fiercely whenever she was near.

Because he was in love with Cat Valentine.

Then the destruction came; he never got to tell her.

They were flung apart from the force of the explosion; Robbie rolled over on to his back in time to see the Valentine house begin to crumble; like a broken eggshell, the hairline crack raced up the wall as the bit by bit the Valentine house tore in pieces. Seeing the red head lying among the rubble, her wide brown eyes staring up at the roof that was about to collapse on top of them, her bottom lip quivering in fear...

Robbie knew what he had to do.

He had never acted so quickly in his life; in a mere millisecond he was covering Cat with his body. He created a bubble of protection around them, one so powerful that he felt as if his bones where melting. Every inch of his body was in flames; he felt the searing pain of a million daggers as the large pieces of stone bounced off the bubble. With a final screech of pain, Robbie watched as his eight year old self collapsed.

The memory ended here; but he knew the rest. When he woke the city had been destroyed, but somehow they had managed to steer away the attack, the death toll was so large; that the funeral lasted for days, but no one was certain what had become of Caterina Valentine or her brother Nathaniel; for the time being their whereabouts was unknown.

With a gasp he lurched back up, the dagger sheathed to his arm so cold against his skin; with a scream of defiance he flung the dagger towards the wall, watching it spin through the air before impaling the soft wooden paneling in his bedroom.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Hands grazed against the moss coated stone walls as Cat Valentine tried to find her bearings.

She was confused, more than that, she was lost, looking down at her body she saw that she was wearing her pink spotty one piece that her Nonna had freshly washed before she went to bed that night. She didn't remember waking up from her nights sleep, she had no idea where she was let alone how she managed to get here.

The air was sparse in this space, Cat could sense it, like black sludge that was slowly travelling up her legs, wrapping around them like a vine; a coldness was sweeping over her body; this was a place were your dreams came to die, this was no place for smiles and laughter. Rubbing her hands together to try and create a warm, she seized up completely when she heard the wail from the bottom of the corridor. The sound made her take a step forward, but then the strangest thing occurred; her other foot took a step back.

It rippled through her body; half of her conscience relished in the sound of her pain, she wanted to assist, she wanted to feel the thrill of the kill. Her sensible half; was pulling away, telling her this was wrong; that she was not meant to be here.

The sound was too seductive, especially when she heard the name of the oppressed, she took a step towards the end of the corridor.

"It will not be long yet Jade." she heard the girl snarl, Jade gasped for breath, "You should see yourself. You have never looked so pathetic. Your little orange Halo has almost burned out. Soon Jade, the change will happen soon."

Cat peeked around the edge of the cell, peering into the bar, her eyes widened at the sight of her Angel, her best friend Jade.

"Well it appears that we have a guest!" The girl said with glee, spinning around on the spot she locked eyes with Cat.

Cat stumbled back, her mouth half-open as she stared back at _Jade West_. Only it wasn't Jade, for she was writhing on the floor in pain, her body blackened and bruised. But this girl was identical to her, apart from the eyes, her ruby red eyes. In one swift motion Cat found herself in the centre of the cell, her body locked in the embrace of the blacken Angel.

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude to spy?" the girl said, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"I-I don't know what's happening!" Cat murmured, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh Jade will be fine!" the girl replied nonchalantly, "Isn't that right sissy?"

"Cat.." Jade mumbled, a mixture of saliva and blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she spoke, "Wake up. You have to wake up."

"I don't... What?"

"Nonsense Jade! Cat is my very special guest, it would be rude to wake her up before she gets the entire tour! I am Agnes." the darkened angel smiled, "I must say Cat, I am a big fan of yours. You are a legend down here."

"You are?" the small girl replied apprehensively, her heart thumping erratically as she looked into her bloodthirsty red eyes.

"Of course!" Agnes replied,"You after all are the reason that am still living, knowing that we had a second chance to live preserved my life. You will achieve great things tonight, you will be worshiped for eternity, your sacrifice will not be in vain, you will be a Goddess. Besides, Jade cannot wait to feast on your heart!"

"What?" Cat said, her alarmed eyes darting to her guardian.

"Agnes." Jade muttered, "Stop."

"I'll wake her up in a moment Jade." she snapped back, "Don't spoil the fun!"

"I won't do it." Cat murmured, "I will remain light."

"That is so admirable." Agnes murmured, "It really is, that you want to remain good. I once was like you, wasn't I Jadey? I would feel guilty for hours if I so much as stamped on a bug. But then I saw the light."

The girl laughed shrilly at her own words, "Well okay not the light, but you get the idea. He made me see that I they were holding back my ability, I could be so much more than what they had told me. They tried to oppress me with their laws, keep me in the dark about my true abilities. Being this way is just so much better Cat and I know you have felt it, the intense anger, the jealously, the thirst for revenge. A part of you wants this life, all you have to do is give in."

"But- what about my family, my friends, what about Robbie?" she murmured, staring directly into Jade's piercing blue eyes.

"Obviously you will need a bit more convincing." Agnes muttered, "Not to worry, we have some incentives for you my dear."

With a snap of her fingers the whole cell was illuminated, Cat stiffling a scream as she detached herself from Agnes and rushed over to her brother who was shackled to the wall, Tori was by his side, unconscious, her hand clasped tightly around his.

Tears splatting onto his dirt coated cheek, Cat touched her brother's face, "Nate." she shrieked, "Why won't he wake up?"

"They are dying Cat. They do not have long." Agnes muttered, "I can smell it on both of them."

"How can I save them!"

She didn't give it a second thought, they had tapped into her weakness, Cat Valentine would always have an undying devotion to her family and friends, she needed to know they where safe, even if it cost her everything.

Agnes smiled, "Cat you already know the answer to that. Come to us, as soon as I let you wake, as I release you from this dream, leave Perimith and find us. The Elders where fools to believe that it would actually take place at midnight; their blessing is both a gift and a curse, you alone are the path that they cannot read, your indecision will save your brother and your best friends. I will protect them, they will be safe after you turn."

"Cat don't listen to her!" Jade shrieked, "Don't be naïve; for once don't act like a recklessly. Stay with Robbie, go to Robbie!"

"Hush." Agnes snapped, "Cat knows this is the right path, she knows that I will be true to my word."

With one last bitter smile, the black Angel turned to Cat, and pressed a finger to her temple, instantly Cat felt faint, "You have one hour, one hour to decide what you think is right. Shall you let all those you hold dear die, knowing that you could have saved them and chose not to. You will know were will be."

She woke in a cold sweat, the blankets on her bed suffocating her, without changing she rushed out of her house and into the streets of Perimith. Cat would not let them die, somehow she would find a way to hold onto to herself and save her brother. She knew where she was headed, she knew exactly where her final stand would take place.

They would attack her heart.

The battle would take place in Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyy :D :D :D :D**

**Guess who is back ;)**

**After a little break i thought it was about time i began to conclude this story!**

**Sooo... yeah sort of a strange chapter, then again it is a strange story.**

**So do you think Cat can do it, can she save them all by herself?**

**Will she turn? Will Robbie stab her? Is Jade going to become dark...er?**

**See you all next chapter!**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ploy

**Chapter 12**

A moment.

That one moment that Cat Valentine focused on, it was the moment that had changed everything about the course of her life. As she ran through the streets of Perimith, a pain in her chest weighed her down, making her journey that little bit more unbearable.

Betrayal.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she approached the guards, clenching her small hands together, she brought her hand forward. She squealed as he crumbled at her feet. Just to be certain that he was out cold she kicked him in the stomach, apologised each time her foot collided with his chest. She knew that as soon as she stepped through the portal there would be no going back, she was at the point of no return.

Turning around she scanned the beautiful city as the sun began to rise over sparring hill, the sunshine spilled over the city, making the lake that surrounded the city sparkle. The bell tolled, in the Elder's tower, marking the start to a new day. The sound was ominous, it marked the last day.

Before she could rethink her actions she stepped through the portal, it gripped her, pulling Cat back to her homeland. She no longer had the protection of her kind, the Elders had warned her what would happen if she tried to run.

They would hunt her down.

She was spat out, landing flat on her face. Head throbbing, her stomach churning from the momentum of her journey, she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, revealing the park she had known since childhood, the one that was located so close to her home in Los Angeles. She stayed like this for a while, she couldn't find it in herself to rise and walk towards her doom, not yet, not when it was such a perfect morning. Staring up at the clouds that drifted lazily across the sky she was amazed by what the mundaneness of it all. She knew what really lurked behind those clouds, it was not just birds that planes that roamed the skies. She knew more now… but she wasn't exactly sure that was a good thing.

As she forced herself to her feet, she caught the eye of one of her neighbours, the one who Cat had accidentally offended when she pointed out her resemblance to a horse because of her large front teeth and rather long face. At the time she hadn't quite grasped why that comment had offended her so much, Cat really liked horses, she had meant it as a compliment. Smiling warmly at Mrs. Jenkins who sneered in return, Cat waved as she passed the old woman who muttered snidely under her breath, Cat knew that she was not meant to her it, but her newly found sonic hearing meant no sound could escape her unheard.

"Well at least she is clothed this time."

Despite the fact that the comment was meant to be rude, Cat giggled, recalling how she had sat in this very park in her underwear drawing in the mud. In a way this is where it all began, Cat had arrived full circle.

Her mailbox was overflowing with unread letters, no car was parked in the drive, the Valentine house had been deserted up until now. Stepping through the threshold, Cat was soothed by the familiar cocktail of fresh flowers and clean linen that she associated with her home. Bounding up the staircase she rushed to open her bedroom door. The room was just as she left it, it made her heart pound at the immaculate nature of it; the freshly made bed, the sea of bright colours, the countless plush toys.

In the corner of her room sat her tripod, the little red light on her camera flashing on and off, she checked her clock; she had time.

Bouncing over to the corner of her room she grabbed the remote for her camera and pressed play for the last time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We have to take action."

The famous last words of Robert Shapiro before he made the most catastrophic mistake- and yes it was "cat"-astrophic; because really, how could it be anything else with this pair.

He felt the betrayal instantly, his right hand felt as if it had taken an unwanted dip in the mysterious cloudy liquid that resided at the Elder's Cathedral, meaning that it burned like the fiery pits of hell.

With a second though he began to changed, donning he combat gear. He ignored Rex's protesting as he pulled open his bottom drawer and attached as many weapons as possible to his body. Grabbing the dagger that he had angrily thrown at the wall, he sheathed it before grabbing Rex. Rushing out of his house, he snuck down the streets of Perimith not wanted to draw too much attention to himself.

For right now he had the upper hand, but his time was limited, soon enough the town would become aware that the daughter of Valentine had fled, and they would assume the worst: that she is going to turn. Robbie needed time, time which he would never be able to obtain without an ally.

"No!" Rex protested as he tried to squirm out of Robbie's hand, "I will not help you and the psychotic redhead! You are on your own brother! The Elders will make sure that I am a puppet for life!"

"Rex I need you as leverage!" Robbie protested as he slipped into a slim alleyway, "She will only listen to me if you are present, she is the only one who would at least consider helping us."

Rex began to thrash around like a slippery eel, "Rob, this is not funny! She'll kill me!"

It was already too late, banging on the back door, Robbie waited only a few moments before a bleary-eyed, young girl with strawberry blonde hair answered the door. Her olive coloured skin burned a brilliant red when she spotted the pair of them, her cheeks seemed to steam.

"Oh no!" she sneered, "There is no way I am helping you two!"

Before she could slam the door in their faces, Robbie jammed his foot in the way, pressing his lips together tightly as pain shot up his foot.

"Anabelle!" Robbie said, "Please you are the only one who can help me! Please, I need—"

"Oh you need!" she scoffed, "Why don't I tell you what I need, okay Robbie. I need you to somehow get me back that year that I had to waste as a freaking puppet thanks to your idiotic brother! Why the hell do you think I would help the Shapiro brothers." Her cat-like eyes narrowing viciously, "Especially if it involves you Rex."

"Annie baby!" Rex tried to reason, "Come on; I am suffering two, I got the bad end of the deal, I took the longer punishment for you, that has to count for something."

"I was a puppet for a year!" she stammered, "My parents were so ashamed, my dad was demoted in the regiment for having a delinquent for a daughter!"

"Hey I didn't ask you to come!" Rex retaliated.

"Oh really!" she bit back, "Oh come on Annie- let's go hunt some vampires, yeah we can take the portal I checked it all out with the old man he said it was fine. It's no big deal, they can't harm us—We almost died Rex!"

"But you still had a good time- remember we got chased under that bridge and you let me—"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed, her cheeks becoming, if it was even possible more red. Slapping her hand to his face, his screams muffled by the piece of duct tape that now covered his mouth. Anabelle, relaxing slightly, smiled triumphantly.

"Okay so now that we are done with that fun trip down memory lane." Robbie interrupted, "I need you to take Rex to the Elder's."

Anabelle's eyes regarded Robbie with mild curiosity, "Seeing as you don't want to take him yourself I am assuming this is something dangerous that could potentially get me turned back into a puppet?"

"Yes."

"Then see you later Robbie."

Slamming his free hand on the door, he prevented it from closing once more, "I need to rescue Cat. I need you to use your power."

Anabelle sighed, "So she ran then, I thought she would, the girl was always just so fickle."

"Annie please."

"Why should I?" she retaliated, "This is the first time either of you pigs have bothered to visit me since the incident and it's only because you need something from me."

"Because I love Cat." He said simply, "and as much as you try and deny it I know you love Rex." He sighed deeply, "Look Annie this is my only option, this is the end anyway and you know it. I'm going to go after her whether you help me with it or not. I am not letting the Elder's or anyone else get to her. If I have to kill our kind to protect her I will, because I know in my heart that Cat is stronger than this."

Anabelle bit her lip as she glanced down at her bare feet, "Robbie that is very noble of you, it really is. But Cat made a choice, she had your protection and she fled from it. Does that not speak volumes to you? Maybe—I don't know, it seems like maybe she has already chosen her path."

Robbie shook his head as he thrust Rex into her arms, she cradled him awkwardly as Robbie spoke his final words, "I hope you find it in your heart to help me, I could really use a fighter like you on my side."

Turning on his heel he rushed away back down the slim alley, making a beeline towards the portal, as he ran the alarm bells sounded across the city, causing an instant uproar as the streets were flooded with residents responding to the noise. Pushing through the crowd Robbie picked up his speed as the Elder's voice boomed over the land.

"She has fled. The daughter of Valentine seeks out the Fallen. Prepare for the end. The girl must die."

He picked up speed, kicking off the ground, he shot like a catapult through the portal, landing on the balls of his feet in the park that he had brought Nate Valentine to in his vision where he had seen Dr. Morgan fall. Immediately he raced towards Hollywood Arts, instinct told him that this was where he would find all of the answers. Maybe he could stop Cat, or at least delay he decision.

He tried to catch his breath as he dragged his feet along the pavement, but he came to a complete stand-still when he witnessed the horror that had become of Cat's high school. Students littered the Asphalt Café- but there was something wrong, something horribly wrong- they weren't _moving._ It was if had been turned to stone. Some students were laughing, others eating breakfast, finishing homework, a couple were even caught in a loving embrace. Robbie spotted Cat's friend as he took cautious steps through the area. He was leaning over a keyboard, his hands frozen over a couple of the keys.

It was powerful magic- magic Robbie wasn't aware the fallen could produce- which could only mean one thing- They were sucking the power from someone else.

Wasting no more time he screamed her name as he bounded through the double doors, his heart in his throat when he spotted a crumpled body with shinning red hair bellow a locker with a pink door.

"Cat!" Robbie screamed, "No, don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Turning the body over, he yelped as he pushed it away, the delirious face of an unknown girl staring back at him. Scrambling away he unsheathed his dagger as a precaution.

"Oh widdle wobbie." Said a chilling, condescending voice from behind him, "Did I teach you nothing?"

An unwelcome travelled up his spine as he felt the force of a body leap on top of him and disarm him. Twisted around he looked into the familiar and yet completely foreign figure.

"Jade?" he asked, his eyes blinking rapidly.

She smiled ruefully, "No but I have heard that we share a shockingly uncanny resemblance."

"Well then-"

"Cat is so insecure, it is so adorable." She murmured, "You didn't think she would actually come here first, the poor girl is going to die Robbie. Of course she is going to feel sentimental. But no matter, I have the final piece of the puzzle now. How can she refuse our offer now that we you as a hostage too?"

He cursed himself as he was dragged into the janitor closet and tied up in unbreakable chains next to two unmoving bodies, and Jade West who was screaming in pain, her wings almost completely black.

"Oh hush Jade!" Agnes ordered, "It'll be over soon enough, Really it's not that bad, we have Robbie now. Cat will come around soon enough."

Robbie was a fool, he had been played.

He had walked straight into a trap.

* * *

** :D :D :D**

**Yes, this story is getting gooood! :D**

**We are reaching it guys! Next chapter!**

**But first a few rants about Sam and Cat; WHY HAVE THEY MADE CAT SO DUMB!**

**the thing about Cat was she wasn't idiotic she was just innocent; shows always do that with characters, as they progress they feel the need to make them even more idiotic and it annoys me :( (or maybe im mad because I have watched 4 episodes and there has been no Robbie Idk)**

**And SILENT HOPES! I have been patiently waiting for your update and i can take it no longer! I can no longer stay silent (hopes) Will there be an update?!**

**and SweettFace all of those reviews made my day so thank you**

**Anyway guys REVIEW!**

**Love you all lots and lots!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
